The Little Mermaid
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xMFx AU. Madison is a mermaid, forbidden to walk on land. When Madison falls in love, she makes a deal with the sea witch, Necrolai: She is given legs in exchange for her voice...but how will she get through the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, I haven't written a lot of Maddick but I wanted to do this as a part of a fairy tales series. This will pretty much follow the plot of the Disney version of the Little Mermaid, without all the annoying songs. Anything you recognize pretty much belongs to the Mouse._

**The Little Mermaid**

_Once upon a time in the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, there lived a little mermaid. She was known as Princess Madison, the daughter of King Daggeron._

_Madison was a shy mermaid. She was most comfortable thinking rather than talking, though she did love to sing, just to herself. Madison was very close with her sister Vida, and with another of the merpeople, a merman by the name of Chip. Chip had been the princesses' best friend since they were children, and Madison had shared many happy times with her sister and their friend._

_Vida was rebellious and Chip often joined in on the pink mermaid's quests. Madison usually tagged along with the pink and yellow mermaids, and the trio shared many adventures exploring their ocean. Daggeron and Vida were always at odds, while the serene Madison often acted as mediator._

_There was only one rule Madison broke that Vida did not. The blue mermaid loved to go to the ocean's surface._

_Humans were dangerous, King Daggeron often told his young daughters. Humans had killed the mermaid queen, and so the young girls were forbidden to go near those who walked on land. Vida obeyed this rule with no arguments, and assumed that her sister did as well._

_Madison couldn't see what was wrong with the humans. Mother's death had been an accident, and though the blue princess missed her mother, she did not blame an entire race for one's mistake. She loved to sit on a large rock not far from the sandy shore and watch the humans frolic._

_They weren't all bad, Madison knew. She had a secret human friend named Xander._

_He had been the only person to ever see Madison sitting on her rock, and he had known what she was by seeing her light blue tail. He had promised he would not harm her, and they had been friends ever since. Xander was sweet, and helpful. Madison often brought him the strange human items she and her sister and Chip found from shipwrecks, and he would explain to her how they worked._

_The more Xander told the blue princess about how the humans functioned, the more Madison ached to walk on land for herself. It didn't seem like much to ask for, broadening her horizons. After all, one day she and Vida would be in charge of the kingdom, and shouldn't she learn to form her own opinions?_

_Madison would love to discuss this view with her father, but King Daggeron was a stubborn man. No matter how calmly and maturely his youngest daughter approached him, he would anger quickly if humans were involved._

_On the princesses' sixteenth birthday, the entire kingdom was to attend the formal presentation of their future queens. There would be a large celebration after, and it had been in the planning stages for months. Toby, the king's advisor, had been meticulous as he arranged the details._

"_It is very important that you girls be on time tomorrow," King Daggeron had told his daughters before he bade them goodnight._

_Fate had other plans._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Mermaid**

Madison felt her heart rise as she reached the surface of the ocean. She was here, close to the humans she loved so much. She swam over to the rock to look for Xander.

The blue princess had only been waiting for her secret friend for a few minutes when she spotted him walking on the shore. "Hello, Xander," the raven haired mermaid greeted the green clad man as she moved swiftly through the water towards her human friend.

"Happy birthday, Madison," he replied, smiling in his cheerful way. "Anything I can explain for you today?" Xander continued his gaze on the small bag Madison had slung over her shoulder.

"Oh, yes," Madison answered, opening the purse. She reached inside and pulled out a small silver object.

Xander smiled, "That's a fork. We use it to eat." Madison nodded in understanding, absentmindedly tracing its foreign shape. She looked away and off in the distance the blue princess saw a fine looking ship. Something on board was covered with a large sheet. Xander followed Madison's gaze. "It's for the prince."

"The prince?" Madison asked, puzzled. She had never heard her friend mention royalty before. "What is it?"

"It is his birthday today as well. The king and queen have had a statue made of him, in celebration." Xander put his hand inside his coat and examined a small golden object. "You must excuse me. I am due at the prince's party."

The blue mermaid smiled. "It was nice to see you, Xander. Thank you for explaining. I have to go now; if I am late my father will be furious." With a quick wave, the princess dove into the waters towards her home.

0o0o0o0

Daggeron was growing impatient. His younger daughter had not been seen today, and though he was concerned for her wellbeing he was more anxious to know if she would be at the ceremony on time. Daggeron had never had a problem with Madison's reliability before.

What could she be doing? The mermaid king knew Vida often dragged Madison along on the expeditions to shipwrecks, but Vida was here at the palace. She had dined with him this morning, while Madison had not.

"Father, Madison is nervous. She has probably gone to clear her head before the ceremony. I know my sister. She would not let us down," Vida said calmly. Daggeron blinked and turned to look at his eldest daughter. He was not used to hearing Vida as the voice of reason.

Daggeron readjusted his hold on the triton. Vida saw that her father's version of a scepter was starting to glow with his anger and realized he was probably close to destroying something. Though the king was a great warrior, skilled in the ways of their people, he had to work hard to keep his temper under control. The rebellious pink mermaid rolled her eyes before taking the triton away from her father.

"I'll go look for my sister," Vida said. "You should sit down. There is still an hour until the ceremony is due to start. We will be here." She gave him a stern look and then gave him the triton before going off to look for Madison.

0o0o0o0

Madison was swimming towards Atlantis as fast as she could. The blue mermaid had just reached the palace gates when Vida and Chip came swimming out. "There you are," Vida said in an aggravated tone. "Father was working up one of his moods again; he thought you were going to be late. Where were you, Maddie?"

The younger princess shifted uncomfortably. "I…um…" Madison had no idea what to tell Vida. She loved her sister, and she had never outright lied to here before. Madison had always chosen the times of her trips to the surface carefully so Vida would not miss her. But how could she anger Vida by telling her about the human world she loved?

Madison was saved by Chip. The yellow merman's gaze had fallen on the bag the trio kept their treasures in. "V, I think Maddie found a new wreck. Get anything good, Maddie?" he asked eagerly.

Madison was grateful to Chip for thinking of this for her. "No, I didn't." She looked away from her sister and friend, hating to lie to them.

The elder princess leaned toward the blue mermaid and seized her wrist. "Come on; we still have to get ready." Vida threw a glance at her yellow friend, "See you later, Chip," she said as she and Madison started towards the gates again.

Before Madison knew it, she was back in she and Vida's bedroom, letting Vida style her hair. Vida expertly brushed Madison's hair up into a smooth bun, being unusually quiet. When she had moved to do her own hair, she spoke. "You weren't really at a wreck, were you?"

Madison should have known her sister would know of her deceit. "No. V, I know you won't understand that I –"

The future queens of Atlantis were interrupted by their father's advisor, Toby. "Girls, girls, let's get this show on the road. The kingdom is here and ready to see you." The curly haired merman put a hand on each of the girls' shoulders and began to lead them into their father's throne room. As they swam, Vida gave Madison a look that clearly said they were going to talk later.

There were two enormous sea shells waiting in the throne room for the girls, one pink and one blue. The two princesses waited obediently behind their designated shell and as they waited, they heard the crown begin to assemble.

Toby introduced King Daggeron, who gave a speech about the fine queens Atlantis would have to lead it when he was gone. He went on the say that he cherished his daughters and then gave the cue for the princesses to appear to their people.

Madison and Vida were warmly applauded by their subjects. They smiled politely before being whisked off to the party Toby had so meticulously planned.

Even as Madison enjoyed the celebration, she knew that King Daggeron was extremely angry with her. The king was using his calm voice, carefully pronouncing each syllable. The blue princess knew that this voice, when used, stated an argument was on the way. In this case, it would be as soon as the birthday party ended.

And she was correct. As the last few guests left the palace to return home, the king of Atlantis turned to look sternly at his youngest daughter. "Madison, I am very disappointed in you."

Madison had only heard her father be so grave once before, when he was explaining what had happened to the queen so many years before. The blue mermaid hung her head, her face full of shame.

Vida was still in the palace's ballroom. True, the king had a point – Maddie had almost missed their important day – but she was not going to let her father talk to her sister in such a way. "Father, Madison does not deserve to be spoken to in that manner. She did nothing wrong." The pink princess placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and glared at Daggeron.

The merman gripped his triton and it began to glow with unreleased energy once again. "She should have been here. It was important that I spend time with my daughters today, the day they became formally recognized by the kingdom. But my Madison, my youngest, my calm, reliable Madison, was off doing gods know what and very nearly missed the ceremony! Where were you, Madison?"

The youngest mermaid had been dreading this. She could not lie to her father, and Vida had already seen through the story about a shipwreck. "I, well…um…" Madison stuttered, avoiding Daggeron's intense brown gaze. She glanced at Vida, but her sister's arms were crossed over her chest and Madison realized she had to come out with it. "You will not understand, and you will be so angry, Father…"

The mermaid king made a grunting noise, indicating that he was not pleased by his daughter's beating around the bush, to use a human phrase. "Tell me, child."

"I enjoy visits to the surface."

Daggeron looked shocked and then outraged. "After everything I have told you, Madison, you disobey my laws? Have you no respect for me? For your mother? Do you not realize that those who walk on land murdered the queen? They are intolerant of those who differ from themselves in the slightest." The king aimed his triton at a statue of an ancestor and released a bolt of golden light. The statue crumbled.

"Father…Daddy…" Madison swam closer to her father, her brown eyes pleading. "Daddy, they are not all like those who killed Mother. I have a human friend; he his gentle and kind. He would never hurt me. He tells me how their world works, and it is because of Xander that I know humans are not so different from us. They have a royal family, just as we do, and –"

King Daggeron shook his head angrily. "I will not allow a child of mine to disobey my laws. You are forbidden from ever returning to the surface world, Madison."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Mermaid**

Madison turned away from her father and made her way back through the palace. When she reached her bedroom, the blue princess threw herself on top of her bed and hid her face in her pillow.

She was being a child, she knew. Father had a good reason to keep her and Vida from the surface. He only wanted to protect his young daughters, wanted them to be able to grow and change and have futures.

But at the same time, Madison couldn't help but wonder why he would take something so important to her away. Being close to the human world was what Madison loved, and the king hadn't even listened to what his daughter had to say.

The blue mermaid lifted her face from her pillow and reached for her childhood toy, a light blue seahorse. Madison squeezed the animal to her, trying to find some comfort. She would never see Xander again…what would he think if she stopped coming to see him?

Madison continued to lie there, upset with her father. As she continued to lie there, an idea came to her. She was a princess. One day, she would have to do things for herself. She would have to make her own decisions, and she would not have to follow her father's strict rules.

She may as well start today.

Madison smiled to herself as she straightened up. She dried her tears and then swam over to her vanity. The blue mermaid was feeling rebellious as she primped. She didn't care what the king or anyone else said. Princess Madison was about to become her own person.

0o0o0o0

Above the surface, Prince Nicholas of Briar Woods stood on the deck of the royal family's ship. He had finally snagged a moment to himself, away from the sons and daughters of the noble families. This was not how he would choose to spend his birthday, even if he had a choice.

The prince glared up at the statue his parents had presented him with. It was finely crafted of white marble, and depicted him in a heroic pose, his sword drawn. Nicholas, or Nick, as he preferred, snorted at the work. It had been overdone, exaggerated. He was not a hero.

How could he be a hero, when no one would let him prove himself? Was he ever allowed to train with the knights? Had he been allowed to go with his father to aid Silverhills and Marin in their fight against Troobia? Had he ever gone to another country to help negotiate peace?

No. Prince Nicholas, the precious heir to the throne of Briar Woods, was to be kept safe in the boring palace.

Sometimes, Nick hated his life. He ached for freedom, to be able to see the world for himself. He wanted to be able to fight for the good of his country. He wanted to be able to share stories and be accepted by his people as a ruler who would be able to keep them protected from any threat.

Here he was, seventeen years old, a grown man, and he had never even been out of Briar Woods' borders. Everyone else had freedom but he did not. Even the young Prince Sky of Silverhills had been out of his country, and he was only a child!

The waters were rough as the ship continued its progress up the coast. The young ladies looked nervous as the yacht rocked slightly, and so did several of the gentlemen. Nick would gladly welcome some sort of adventure at the moment. He silently hoped the ship would capsize. Maybe it would get rid of the horrid statue.

Briar Woods' queen, Udonna, joined her son. "My dear, why are you not with our esteemed guests? They are here to celebrate with you on this special occasion." Udonna placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Something troubles you, my son. Do you wish to speak to me?"

Nick was silent for a moment before meeting his mother's gaze. "Mother, the only thing that bothers me is something that you and Father and I have discussed many times. Even though I am a man today, it does not appear to me that you or Father will change your minds in the near future. As for why I am alone, I am tired. The petty gossip that the ladies circulate bores me, and the men talk only of how to increase their own wealth and influence."

Udonna smiled fondly at her only child. "Bowen," she said in a quiet tone as she maneuvered the prince to face her. Nick scowled at his mother's use of his childhood nickname. "Bowen, you will be a great king someday. There will be time for you to fight, if need be. Your priorities are not in line."

"I am not certain of which priorities you speak of."

"Nicholas, you should be among your peers. They will be necessary allies to you one day when you are king. The young men are your contacts and advisors, and one of these ladies will one day be your queen. It would make me happy to see you join your friends." The queen's deep green eyes locked on her son, and Nick shuffled off.

0o0o0o0

In Atlantis, King Daggeron was feeling badly about shouting at his youngest daughter. He would have to stick to his laws, but he could at least apologize for speaking so harshly. Madison _was _his daughter, and he loved her. The king set off to see the blue princess at once.

As the king of Atlantis made his way through the palace, he rehearsed what he would say. He had nearly perfected his speech when Vida exited she and Madison's bedchamber. "Father, do you know where Madison is?"

This question caught Daggeron off guard. "I thought she had gone to bed. You mean she is not in your bedroom?" Daggeron gripped his triton angrily. "I cannot believe…no, she is better behaved than that…she can't have left. Madison is my calm, logical daughter. She will be here somewhere. Vida, go see if she went to visit Chip. I will ask the guards if they saw her leave."

But Vida had a feeling that her twin was not going to be found within the palace gates. She also knew Maddie hadn't gone to see Chip. No, Vida had a feeling Maddie was gone.

0o0o0o0

The blue mermaid had just reached the surface when her father discovered she was not to be found. She could tell he knew. The surface of the ocean was rough and choppy, a sure sign that King Daggeron was angry.

Madison sighed. When she did get home, there would be a high price to pay for sneaking out. But as she reached her favorite rock, Maddie found that she did not really care what was waiting for her back at the palace. For the moment, she was free.

The very thought of this freedom made the blue princess laugh. She slid off her perch back into the waters, frolicking in the warm shallows not far from the shore.

She wondered if Xander would come and then decided he probably would not. He had mentioned a prince and a party. This fact reminded the little mermaid of the ship she had seen earlier and the covered statue on its deck. She wondered if the prince had liked his gift and if she might be able to see it.

In the distance, the royal family's yacht was having a hard time. The captain was trying to keep the ship steady, but the storm that was now raging made it difficult. King Daggeron's anger was proving to be lethal to the innocent humans.

Madison saw this from her rock and went to investigate. Her father's rage might cost the humans their lives. He was just as bas as they were, if he could kill the unsuspecting humans as they had murdered the queen.

The younger mermaid princess went to the humans' aid as fast as she could. As far as the blue mermaid could tell, the humans were all safe and sound, though there were many finely dressed young ladies who were clutching each other and shrieking hysterically.

On the deck, Prince Nick was searching for his mother. He found her with the king of Briar Woods, Leanbow. The future ruler smiled, knowing of his parents' safety. The ship continued to tip back and forth, the rocking stronger.

As Nick continued his stroll on the yacht to make sure his guests were unharmed, he noticed that the horrid statue was close to falling in the treacherous ocean. He would not have cared that his birthday gift was going to be lost to the sea, had he not seen an older servant trying to pull it back on to the deck.

Nick ran to the servant and forced the rope tied to the statue out of the older man's hands. "Just let it go. You're more important." He smiled kindly at the older man before releasing the rope.

With a tremendous splash, the statue of Nick fell overboard. The impact sent a huge wave crashing over the yacht. There were screams from the ladies as the force of the wave swept Prince Nicholas right off the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Mermaid**

A flash of red caught Madison's eye as the huge wave crashed on the opposite side of the ship. She knew no human could survive being tossed around like that. She dove, swimming under the royal yacht at a swift speed.

When Madison broke the surface again, she still hadn't found the human the ocean had claimed for its own. By now, he was surely running out of breath, and the blue mermaid took to her element once more, knowing she had an innocent life on her hands.

Under the crashing waves, Nick was fighting to get above the water. He was out of air and he knew if he didn't get his head out soon he was surely going to die.

The prince racked his brain furiously. He was a good swimmer, normally, but it was different in the luxurious castle pool – there were no waves fighting over who got to drown him. Finally, it came to him that he should swim parallel to the shore, rather than struggle towards it.

The only problem was he could hardly tell up from down in the confusion of all the water crashing around him.

Nick felt the last of his air supply slip from his lungs, and everything went black.

0o0o0o0

Daggeron called an emergency meeting of the castle's guards. He told them everything he knew of his youngest daughter's sudden disappearance. The guards vowed to find the missing princess. King Daggeron split the guards into smaller parties and assigned them different areas of the kingdom to search. The palace guards proudly saluted before going off on their journeys.

Vida watched as her father sank back into his throne. She knew he was regretting the way he'd spoken to Madison. The rebellious pink mermaid was glad her father felt this remorse – maybe now he would learn to control his outbursts – but she went to his side anyway.

"Maddie will be home when she feels ready, Father. I cannot blame her for being angry and wanting the space to clear her head." The elder princess gave Daggeron's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe when Madison comes home, you will be an adult and discuss the problem rationally and maturely."

The king of Atlantis looked up at Vida. "Madison broke the law, Vida. There can be no discussion. Furthermore, she acted like a child today by running from her problems. She will have a punishment, princess or not."

The pink mermaid shook her head in disbelief. "My sister, your _daughter_, is going to be punished like a common criminal? It is no wonder Madison ran away. You are going to become a tyrant, Father, if you are not careful of your temper." The elder of the two princesses folded her arms across her chest as she glared at King Daggeron. "I am going to see Chip. He and I will find Madison, and if we do not find her tonight, I will not return until we do. I bid you good night."

Vida swam out of the throne room effortlessly. The king watched his older daughter with narrowed eyes. When she was gone, he slumped against his magnificent throne, wondering how he had alienated his daughters so thoroughly in such a short space of time.

0o0o0o0

Madison was distraught. She still hadn't found the missing person, and she felt terrible. She wanted nothing more than to return the man to his family, safe and sound.

The saddened blue princess was going to abandon her search when she happened to see something out of the corner of her eye. Madison saw something red slowly sinking into the depths of the ocean. Maddie's heart rate doubled when she realized the red was the clothing the man had been wearing.

With speed to rival a hunting shark, Princess Madison went to Prince Nick's aid. The little mermaid wrapped her arms around his torso and swam upwards with him. He did not open his eyes, which worried Maddie. She hoped he would show more signs of life once they broke the surface.

Madison and the unidentified boy she had saved reached the face of the ocean. Maddie frowned as she towed the rescued boy over to the beach.

As gently as she could, Maddie lay the man down on the warm sand. She tried to keep her tail in the water so as not to get sick from lack of oxygen. If she couldn't save herself, it would have been a waste of time and effort to save this human.

He lay quite still on the shore. The blue mermaid knew from her time with Xander that humans' chests moved as they inhaled and exhaled. She wished she knew what to do to help this man breathe again. Absentmindedly, Madison cupped his face in her hand, thinking.

Then a fairly obvious solution occurred to the youngest princess. Xander had explained once that humans used organs called lungs to hold and distribute oxygen throughout their bodies. It was similar enough to the way merpeople functioned that Madison had understood perfectly.

This man had water in his lungs. No wonder he wasn't breathing. Xander had told her how to save a human from drowning. All she had to do was press on his chest until he released the water.

He was still completely motionless on the sandy beach. Madison had a feeling if she did not act immediately he was not going to open his eyes again.

Careful to keep as much of her tail in the ocean as possible, Madison placed her hands in the center of the man's chest. She pressed down on the spot firmly.

Madison repeated the process until the boy coughed out the water he had breathed in. Pleased with this event, Madison began to sing a joyous song often performed at celebrations. She had a lovely clear singing voice, though being shy; she rarely used it in front of anyone else.

It was Madison's voice that Nick heard as he woke. He could lay here forever on the warm beach listening to this voice sing. He wondered how he had gotten here. The last thing Nick remembered was being in the ocean. He supposed whoever was singing to him was the one who had rescued him.

The prince of Briar Woods opened his hazel eyes. Nick had expected to see a familiar face as his rescuer. It was quite a surprise to him to see a pretty girl he couldn't recall ever seeing before.

As soon as Madison saw that he had opened his eyes, she stopped singing. He had a very handsome face, one that was enhanced by his hazel eyes.

For a moment, both human and mermaid kept their gazes locked on each other. Madison wanted to speak to him, to let him know that no harm had come to him, but the usual shyness she felt with strangers was severely hindering her ability to think coherently.

Nick could not think of anything to say, either. He was captivated by this newcomer. The prince was certain he had never seen this girl before, for he would remember the perfect oval shape of her face, her doe brown eyes, the double curve of her lips…

The young royal blinked a few times before attempting to sit up. Madison reached out and touched his shoulder. "I think you should lie down," she suggested in a soft tone. The concern in her eyes matched her voice and Nick obeyed at once. As he lay down, he smiled up at his savior.

"I am most grateful to you…I apologize, I do not believe I know your name. I am Prince Nicholas, but you may call me Nick. And you, my lady?"

Madison had not expected to learn that this boy was the prince of the humans' kingdom. She tried to say something, but words escaped her. The blue princess smiled back and shook her head. "Stay here. Rest."

She saw the prince frown, but he closed his eyes. As soon as Madison was sure he would not look, she worked her way back into the water. There was nothing for her to do now but try to find Xander. He would help her and the prince.

But before Maddie could find the ship the prince had been on, she was startled by two familiar faces. Chip and Vida were some thirty yards from the shore, bobbing slightly as the waves moved. Chip's expression looked a little disappointed, but Vida's was furious. Her arms were folded over her chest tightly and her mouth was twisted into a ferocious grimace.

As the youngest mermaid joined her peers, she had her argument ready. She was an adult; she had her own decisions to make. Maddie had her points well thought out, but there was no need for this mental preparation. The first words out of Vida's mouth made Maddie forget everything she was about to say.

"How could you do this, Maddie? How could you turn your back on Father and me? On our mother? On our way of life?"

"V…"

But the pink mermaid snapped. "I do not want to hear your excuses. I have stood up to Father for you, but I will not do so again. If you return to this human world, you lose both of us."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Mermaid**

Nick opened his eyes, expecting to see that beautiful girl still hovering over him. He wished she would sing again. But when Nick did not see her, he was puzzled. He sat up, brushing sand from his hair. Nick looked down the beach, wondering how she had disappeared so quickly.

Maybe he had dreamed he had seen a girl. Maybe it was just a trick his mind had played on him. He had almost died today. This delusion of a beautiful young woman must have been strange act of his subconscious to deal with the stress of nearly drowning.

He had to get home and into bed. He knew his mother would be beside herself with joy that he was relatively unharmed, and Nick preferred to get this reunion over with quickly. Nick stood up, stretching. The prince took a few steps back towards the village so that he could go home. His clothes were waterlogged, making it difficult to move.

Nick pulled off his tunic and wrung out the excess water. The absence of his shirt made it easier to maneuver and he was able to walk faster. He set off up the cobbled path towards the castle.

As Nick reached the dock, the yacht was being anchored in the port. He could hear his father organizing a rescue party from where he stood. Nick hid a smile at his father's efficiency. He did not think it was a good idea for his father to continue with his current plan, so the prince moved into plain sight and held his right arm above his head. He waved and caught King Leanbow's gaze. "Call off the rescue mission, Father," Nick called as the king grinned. The prince watched as his father turned to Queen Udonna.

The redheaded queen was off the yacht in an instant, her arms folding around her only child. "My son, I am glad to know you are safe. Bowen, my child, I was so certain I had lost you…" Udonna locked her gaze with her son, trying to be stern. "Do not do such a thing again, Bowen. I am very upset."

Nick had been paying very little attention to his mother's spiel until this statement. At his mother's previous words, something the prince tried to keep to himself snapped. "Mother, today, I saved a man's life. Surely you are not angered with me for such an act." Nick frowned at his mother.

King Leanbow joined his wife and son, touching the prince's shoulder in warning. "Come, me dear family; our carriage is prepared to take us to the castle. Udonna my love, we will discuss today's events with Nicholas in our private quarters…tomorrow." The king looked at his son, who smiled gratefully. "Tonight, Nicholas will change into warm, dry clothes and get some rest."

As was usual, Udonna did not argue when she was weary. She marched off to the street where the carriage was and got inside. "For now, Nicholas, things are settled. Let us go home." Leanbow followed his wife, and after a moment, so did Nick.

0o0o0o0

Madison trailed along after Vida and Chip, trying to find the words to explain just how much she had come to love the human world. The blue mermaid just could not understand why Vida would give her such a horrid ultimatum. No matter what Maddie chose to do, someone would be hurt.

"Vida," she heard Chip murmur, "You're being very harsh on your sister. You're hurting her by forcing Maddie to choose who she wants. You and Madison are sisters. You should support one another."

Madison's heart surged hopefully at the little speech Chip had given on her behalf. If there was anyone in the ocean who could talk sense into V, it was the yellow mermaid.

The hopeful bubble that had swelled in the little mermaid's heart popped as Vida snarled a reply. "There should not have to _be_ a choice. Madison is a mermaid, a princess no less. She should not pine after that human boy up on the shore. She –"

"He was dying." Madison's words came quietly but firmly. "What should I have done, Vida? He is the humans' prince; he has a future ahead of him. Who am I to let him die when I knew I could help?"

Vida did not respond to her twin but rather swam faster back towards the golden gates at the kingdom's edge.

Chip watched his friend sadly for a moment before stopping so Madison could catch up to him. "She'll come around," Chip said encouragingly before frowning. "I hope she will, anyway."

Madison nodded in agreement before something else caught her eye. Just outside the gates of Atlantis lay a white marble statue. She moved towards the treasure without even thinking about her actions. Out of the corner of her eye, Madison saw Chip follow her.

It was the statue of the prince that Xander had told her about. Now that she had an image of the prince to compare the work with, Madison could tell the sculptor was a gifted artist. The sculpture of Prince Nicholas was beautiful, a perfect copy of his face. Absently, Madison touched the statue's face. She had hardly spoken to him, but somehow seeing this replica of the prince brought a strange sense of longing over the blue princess.

"A treasure," Chip said in an excited tone. "The king must have sunk another ship. Did he, Maddie?"

The blue princess shook her dark head, her eyes still focused on the marble. "It's the prince's birthday as well. This was his gift. When he was thrown off the boat, this came with him." She studied Prince Nicholas' birthday gift thoughtfully. "I wish I could return it to him."

The redheaded mermaid placed a hand on Madison's shoulder gently. "It grows late," Chip noted after a moment of silence. "You and your family have much to discuss. Happy birthday, Maddie."

"Thank you." Madison left Chip at the kingdom gates to return to the place, her heart sinking steadily.

0o0o0o0

The exhausted prince of Briar Woods changed into his bed clothes as soon as he reached his bedchamber. The crimson sheets on his luxurious bed were already turned down, and in the small fireplace across from his bed, a roaring fire crackled.

Nick got into his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had had quite a long day, one that took its toll. First he had nearly drowned, then he had delusions of a beautiful girl, his mother was angry at him, and he had an appointment in the private dining hall to look forward to early the next morning. It had been an exciting, memorable birthday, Nick mused, but not in a good way.

As the prince continued to wait for sleep, it seemed he could not get the illusion out of his mind. The face he had imagined was such a beautiful one, with deep brown eyes and skin that looked like satin. She had silky hair the color of a raven, and the sound of her voice…

His little delusion seemed to have far too many details. Maybe he had not imagined this after all. But why had she vanished?

'_Perhaps she is shy,' _Nick thought, as if determined to find some justification of her flight. _'Perhaps she went to fetch a doctor.'_ The possibilities turned themselves over in his mind.

He might never know. But just as sleep started to come over the weary prince of Briar Woods, a plan presented itself to Nick.

Tomorrow he would visit the beach. He would go until he saw her again, and he would learn her secret.

0o0o0o0

King Daggeron waited for Madison in the entrance of the Atlantean palace. He was angry, as Madison had known he would be. The triton gripped in his hand was glowing brightly.

At first, Madison kept her gaze lowered as she swam towards her frightening father. But as the little mermaid moved, an important realization came to her. She _wanted_ the freedom to go to the human world. She _wanted_ to maintain her friendship with Xander. She _wanted_ to watch for the prince.

She would stand up for herself. She was Princess Madison, future queen of Atlantis. There were certain rights and privileges she was surely entitled to. It was time for timid little Maddie to show she could have a voice, an opinion.

"Madison Elizabeth," Daggeron nearly growled, "Where have you been? I was worried sick, Madison. You have broken the law yet again, off to look at some _human_ boy. I thought you were responsible, dependable. I thought I could count on you. I thought with you, Atlantis would be in capable hands. It is clear you are not to be trusted."

The contempt on the king merman's face was hurtful towards Maddie. The blue princess felt tears sting at her eyes. She blinked them back, reminding herself of her oath to be strong. "I do not care. I am recognized by our laws to be an adult. It pains me, but if necessary, I can leave." Madison squared her shoulders. She attempted to arrange her features to look like Vida's when she was in a fight.

"You will do no such thing. From now on, Toby will be with you at all times." King Daggeron turned his back on his youngest daughter. "I bid you good night."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Mermaid**

Madison tried not to hate her punishment. It was not Toby's fault that King Daggeron had given him the job of Madison's babysitter. She slowly got used to the elder merman following her about.

Vida still hardly spoke to her sister. She was angered at Maddie's love for the humans; ashamed that her shy, responsible sister would be so disloyal to the queen's memory.

The blue princess took this punishment quietly as well. She had no words that convince her sister of her remorse, because she possessed none. Madison cherished her time at the surface, and nothing could ever lead her to regret her visits.

Chip was not as content at the sister's silence. He tried in vain to get the furious Vida and the indifferent Madison to speak civilly. He went back and forth between the blue and pink princesses with different arguments. The mutual friend of the future rulers was determined things go back to the way they had been.

"Vida remains stubborn as ever," Chip reported one afternoon as he joined Madison and her chaperone for a leisurely swim through one of the beautiful royal gardens. "But do not fret, Maddie; soon things will be as they once were." The yellow merman gave his old friend a smile.

Madison hardly shrugged at this news. She was depressed, but not at her sister's refusal to communicate. How she wanted the surface…to feel the sun on her shoulders and back…to talk to Xander…to see the prince.

The princess shook her head, running her fingers through her silky raven colored hair. "Thank you for trying, Chip," Madison mumbled, feigning interest in a bed of bright blue and red flowers. Vida's stubborn streak was a mile wide, and the youngest princess had long since given up attempting to talk sense into the elder pink mermaid.

"Princess?" asked Toby from somewhere behind the young royal and her oldest friend. "I am supposed to report to the king soon; shall we start back to home?"

Madison took one last look around the garden. She was not ready to give up this little outing yet. It was not exactly what she desired, but at least it was outside of the palace. Over the last few weeks she had grown tired of the castle walls. After taking in a few more details, the blue mermaid slowly nodded and turned to follow Toby.

0o0o0o0

The little mermaid was not the only royal to want more freedom. Prince Nick was being kept closer to his mother than usual after the near tragedy that had occurred on his birthday. His father had suggested Nick try looking at things from his mother's perspective.

Nick tried to imagine he was in Queen Udonna's place. He tried to pretend he had only one child who was far too eager to be a hero to his country. Grudgingly, he accepted how much he meant to his mother and promised himself he would tone his hopes of being a warrior down so as not to upset her more.

But as for the other promise he had made to himself, he kept it. He made various excuses every day and made his way down to the warm sand and relaxed. He desperately wanted to see that beautiful girl again; to know that she was real and not a figment of his imagination.

He had been making trips to the beach daily for two weeks and the girl had yet to come back. Nick was disappointed in this, but he was not going to give up just yet. The prince of Briar Woods had generously decided he would give the mysterious young maiden a month to show herself. Then, if he did not see her again, he would realize he had made the whole thing up and never think of it again.

Though his rescuer had yet to reveal herself, the prince was not always alone. Sometimes he saw the young noble Xander Bly pacing the shore, almost as if he too were waiting for someone. If he ever noticed that Nick was there, however, he never let on. The beach was quiet, save for the crashing of the waves on the shore.

One day, Nick stayed later than he normally did. The moon had risen, its too–white light shining on the smooth surface of the dark water. The prince was alone; Xander had not come today. For a moment, Nick felt that if the girl was going to come at all it would be under the cover of the moonlight.

She did not.

Alone, Nicholas made his way back to the castle.

0o0o0o0

Madison tossed and turned in her bed that night. She had dreams of her mother sprawled on the very beach where Madison talked to Xander. In the dreams, her mother was face down in the sand, unmoving. Xander was standing over her, an evil smile on his face. Then he morphed into the prince, and something about this broke Madison's heart.

She woke up, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. As Madison's heart rate slowly returned to normal, she shivered at the memory of her horrifying nightmare. The thought of Xander or Prince Nicholas involved in Mother's murder…

Mother…if only Mother were here…

The blue mermaid sat up, tucking her braid behind her shoulder. Something important had just occurred to her.

Quietly, Maddie got out of her bed and left she and Vida's bedchamber. She had only on destination in mind: her father's throne room.

There were few guards stationed in the castle at this time of night; the focus was on the outside of the palace. Madison liked this system; no one would question why the princess was wandering in the middle of the night.

She stopped outside of the ornate doors separating the throne room from the rest of the palace. She took one deep breath and then released it before pushing the door open slowly.

Madison swam the length of the hall easily, heading straight to the magnificent throne room from which King Daggeron ruled Atlantis. Over the throne hung a picture of the late queen. The little mermaid gave a quiet sigh before smiling sadly. "Hello, Mother."

The young princess rose easily through the water to touch the portrait of her mother, her deep brown eyes shining with unshed tears. "I miss you," Madison told the portrait. "I wish you were here. You could tell Father and Vida not to be angry with me. You loved it too, didn't you, Mother?"

She sighed again, wistfully. "What would you say if you were here? What advice would you give me? Mother, I think that I love him."

Then Maddie was certain she heard her mother's voice, clear as day. _"Follow your heart."_

As soon as the voice stopped talking, Madison heard the door open again to reveal her father.

"What are you doing up at this hour, Madison?" the king demanded. Then he noticed how close she was to the painting of his queen. He softened a bit, putting his arm around Madison's shoulders as he reached her side. "I understand now."

The blue princess snapped at the king, "I am not so certain that you do. Mother loved them too, did she not? For what other reason would she have been at the surface that day?"

"Yes she did enjoy visiting them. She often tried to use their ideas to make our kingdom better. But look what happened to Julia, Madison. She –"

"I bid you good night, Father. I do not wish to discuss this any more."

The youngest royal left her father alone in the throne room. She was going to take the advice her mother had given her.

She already knew who could help her.

0o0o0o0

Nick slipped from his palace early the next morning. He arrived at the beach, subconsciously finding his usual spot. Maybe today he would see the girl.

The prince looked out onto the horizon, watching as the sun shone down on the ocean and made it sparkle. It was a beautiful, serene sight, but it made the prince long for adventure. He wished he could be out on the open sea in a fine ship, traveling the world as he saw fit, answering to no one.

'_If only I hadn't been born as the prince of Briar Woods, to an overprotective mother at that,' _Nick thought sullenly. _'Any other boy could sign on as a sailor and be done with it.'_

Nick let out a sigh before lying down on the warm sand and closing his eyes.

0o0o0o0

Madison and her constant companion went out into the village square early the next day. Already the kingdom was bustling, the vendors yelling to potential customers. Near the big fountain, Chip was waiting for the blue princess.

The first thing he noticed was that Madison looked especially cheerful this morning. They began to swim ahead of Toby so he couldn't hear them but carefully remained in his line of sight. "So, Maddie…what makes you so chipper today?" the yellow merman asked of his friend.

"I have a solution. You have to help me, though." Here the little mermaid bit her lip, her eyes pleading with her companion to help.

"Sure."

"I am going to get out of here. I'm going to see Necrolai."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Little Mermaid**

The look on the princess's oldest friend's face was incredulous. For a split second, Madison felt self conscious. Surely her idea wasn't that crazy. "Chip, please help me. I have to see him again."

But the yellow merman shook his head, his eyes wide with horror. "Necrolai is not to be trusted," Chip said firmly. "That much is common knowledge. Why else would parents warn their children of her since birth? Madison, if it were anything else, you know I would assist you. This I won't help you with. And please, forget Necrolai. She'd hurt you before she'd help you."

"You don't understand. No one does. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I can't stop thinking about him." Madison moved closer to her friend, her eyes pleading with him. Then she looked to see that Toby was not close enough to overhear and found that he was examining trinkets at a vendor's booth. The blue princess smiled in relief before turning back to Chip.

Chip lowered his gaze to the cobbled street that made up the main road of the kingdom. "Maddie," he groaned quietly before looking up again. He locked gazes with her and finally nodded. "When do you want to do this?"

Madison's face lit up with a huge smile. "As soon as possible. How about right now?"

The red haired merman let out a sigh. "We might as well, before I lose my nerve. Honestly, I would expect this from Vida, Maddie, but not you." Chip looked over at Madison's babysitter and saw that he was coming closer. Quickly, Chip hugged the youngest princess. "Be careful."

She bobbed her dark head. "Thank you." Then Maddie casually swan over to a different booth, pretending to be interested in the charms for sale. She glanced at Chip and saw he had already distracted Toby. The two mermen were engaged in conversation, and there was no way her baby sitter could possibly spot her amongst the crowd.

Her heart beating at what felt like twice its normal speed, the blue mermaid took off through Atlantis.

0o0o0o0

Nick sat up. He was still on the beach under the warm sun, but now it appeared he had company.

At the ocean's edge, a boy and girl stood, staring at each other. They appeared to be around his age, and he smiled slightly. He could tell they weren't from nobility even from a distance.

Just as he was about to slip away, he saw them lean in to embrace. After a moment of this, the young man took his companion's face in his hand before leaning down to kiss her.

'_I want that,'_ flashed through the prince's mind. _'If only that girl would come back…'_

0o0o0o0

Madison was well outside the safety of her kingdom now. She was a little nervous as she moved further away from Atlantis. Necrolai was reported to be dangerous; Chip was right about that. Maddie was unsure of what Necrolai would be willing to do for a princess, but she had to try.

Like the other young merpeople of Atlantis, Madison knew the legends. Necrolai had once been a mermaid, living in the kingdom Maddie would one day rule.

_Necrolai had been a beautiful young mermaid. She was a good daughter, helping her mother at her shop. She had been well regarded throughout the kingdom, until it was discovered that she dabbled in ancient spells, magics that had long been illegal in Atlantis. Once discovered, she was tried and found guilty of practicing dark magic._

_She put up a fight, firing her black curses at everyone who tried to secure her. She managed to hit King Niall square in the chest, killing him instantly._

_A young Prince Daggeron took his father's triton, swimming up to meet Necrolai and finish the fight Niall had lost._

_As Necrolai paused to regroup, the young prince took his chance. He aimed the weapon at the murderess, releasing a bolt of golden light at his enemy._

_Necrolai was transformed from purple mermaid to a mutilated hybrid. She now possessed eight violet tentacles instead of her tail._

_Having humiliated her, the new king started his reign by showing a bit of mercy. He offered Necrolai a deal. She was now powerless to perform evil magics, but if she so desired, she could mix helpful potions, so long as she didn't set up shop in the kingdom. Being that her only other option was jail, Necrolai agreed._

_She was relatively quiet, living in a cave far outside the kingdom's borders. The understanding was that she was normally sought out by young girls wanting concoctions to make boys fall in love with them._

But every so often one of those girls disappeared, Madison reminded herself as she reached the purple cave where Necrolai lived.

She hesitated for the first time since she'd convinced Chip to help her. Did she really want to go through with this? She thought of Chip, her loyal best friend; of Vida, her stubborn sister; of her hotheaded father…

The prince's handsome face flashed through her mind, making her remember just how badly she wanted to see him again. She had to explain why she had left so abruptly. And if she was able to get help from Necrolai, she could learn so many things. All the information she had gotten from Xander over the years could finally be put to use…she could pick up where Mother left off.

Feeling brave again, Madison swam into the cave without another doubt.

0o0o0o0

Toby was growing suspicious of the younger merman. It was odd that the redhead would approach him like he had, and just to babble about nonsense. And where, exactly, was Princess Madison? If anything happened to her on his watch, the king would murder him on the spot.

Chip was now going into great detail about the clown fish he had kept as a pet when he was a child. "Nemo wasn't afraid of anything."

Feeling he could no longer pretend to be interested in Chip's childhood, Toby put a hand on Chip's shoulder, patting the yellow merman awkwardly. "That's great. Now tell me something. Where is the princess?"

"Well, it's a funny story, really…" Chip looked at the older merman, a nervous smile on his face. "She, um…"

Toby folded his arms across his chest, clearly wanting a better explanation. "I'll ask you again. Where is Madison? The last time I saw her, she was with you. Was she planning to do something she shouldn't be doing?" He watched Chip carefully.

The oldest friend of the two princesses lowered his tawny gaze, and Toby knew that the other merman had indeed acted as a decoy for Maddie. Toby groaned, rubbing his temples. "Do you realize just how much trouble we are going to be in? We have to bring her home."

He swam off towards the palace. When Chip realized what Daggeron's intention was, he raced after him. "You can't tell King Daggeron!"

"I have to. I'm going to tell him _you_ distracted me so Madison could sneak off to see that human boy on the beach!"

The redheaded merman scrunched up his face and blurted, "She's not at the surface!"

King Daggeron's curly haired advisor turned slowly to look at Chip. "Then _where_ is she?" he questioned in a steady, deliberate voice. "If she's not with the humans, where did she go?"

Chip was silent, debating with himself. He wanted to do the right thing; he just wasn't sure what that was. Maddie had turned to him for help because she trusted him. He should respect her enough to keep her secret. On the other hand, who knew what the sea witch would do to a daughter of King Daggeron?

"Is the princess in trouble? If she is, you need to tell me," hinted Toby.

"She went to see Necrolai," Chip admitted finally. "She wants to be human, so she can be with their prince."

Toby turned again, swimming at twice the speed he had before. "King Daggeron needs to know, _now._" He was shaking his head as he continued towards the castle. "I can't believe you would help her visit the sea witch. Do you _want_ her to be killed?"

The yellow merman's face clouded with hurt. "That's not fair. She was so sad, Toby. I think she really cares about him. But you're right. Necrolai is dangerous. And if Maddie is in trouble, we can't wait for Daggeron to gather his soldiers. Let's go. Just us."

Toby nodded in agreement. "If she's really with Necrolai, she'll need help. Maybe we can get there in time to change the princess's mind."

And the two mermen turned and went back the way they had come, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

0o0o0o0

"Hello?" Madison called as she entered Necrolai's lair. "I want to ask you a favor…" The raven haired princess ventured further, noticing that there was a strange fog coming from the back of the cave. She tried again. "Necrolai?"

And suddenly, the thick gray smoke was gone. Necrolai came forward, a seemingly kind smile on her face. "Well, well, what have we here? One of Julia and Daggeron's girls, no doubt." She took a good look at Maddie's face and questioned, "Madison?"

The younger princess nodded, smiling back. Maybe the "sea witch" was not truly as evil as Maddie had always been told. "I do not know what to do, Necrolai. I think I am in love, but my father and sister do not approve of the match."

Necrolai's expression was a mask of sympathy. She moved to the young princess' side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "My poor darling," she cooed. "Tell me, child, why is it that your family doesn't wish for you to be happy?"

Madison looked up, her big tawny eyes round and sad. "He is human," she whispered. "Vida says I betray Mother's memory. Father says I am not to see him."

"I see. How did you meet this boy?" Poor Madison was so desperate for help that she didn't realize Necrolai was carefully forming the beginnings of a plan.

The princess told Necrolai of how she had been at the surface. Her father's anger had been taken out on the humans and caused a terrible storm. A boy had nearly drowned, but she had saved him.

"I was just so happy he was alright that I sang to him," Madison finished. "Then he woke and started to ask questions. I left before he could see what I am." As she finished her sad story, the most heartbroken look crossed her face. Necrolai could tell this one would require almost no persuasion.

The cunning sea witch nodded, her sympathetic mask still in place. "Say no more, dear. I know just how to help you. I have a tonic that can transform you into whatever creature you desire." Necrolai opened a small chest, rummaging carefully through the collection of bottles. She presented Madison with a pale blue potion.

Eager as the young princess was to walk on land, she was sure there had to be some kind of catch. "I can have this? How much do I owe you, Necrolai?" Madison started to open her blue coin purse, but the sea witch stopped her hastily.

"I don't take that kind of payment, darling princess. I require something a little more binding. You see, my dear Madison, these potions I make take time and energy to brew properly. They're quite an investment, and I've discovered some young girls like yourself come back to me very unhappy."

Madison's face scrunched into a puzzled frown. "Why? Don't the tonics work?"

Necrolai smoothed a hand over the young princess' raven colored hair soothingly. "But of course, dear. It's the girls who try to fool me. So, instead of collecting payment in coins, I thought up my little contracts."

Before the blue mermaid had time to react, the two were joined by people close to the princess. "We're not too late," Toby said, relieved. He was at Madison's side in an instant, hand closing around her wrist. "Come on, Princess. I'm taking you to the castle, where you can explain this little stunt to King Daggeron."

Madison broke her babysitter's grip easily. "Chip! You promised." She stared hard at her yellow friend, her big chocolate eyes filling with tears. The blue princess shook her head before turning back to Necrolai. "Contract?"

The sea witch picked up where she'd left off as if there hadn't been an interruption at all. "Before I let my girls drink their tonics, I make them sign a contract. There are certain conditions they have to meet, or suffer the consequences." She paused, looking thoughtful. "You may have the potion, but in return, I want your voice."

"Don't do it, Maddie," pleaded Chip.

"Princess, Chip is right," added Toby. "You can't."

Necrolai spoke again. "In addition, if you love the prince and are to be happy with him, you will have three days for him to kiss you."

Madison looked down at the little jar in her hands. She could be a human with the swallow of the blue liquid. But giving up her voice…

It was worth it, she decided as she prince's face crossed her mind once more. "I'll sign."

Necrolai smiled, and with a wave of her hand, a scroll appeared. She unrolled it and handed it to Madison, still smiling. The princess was given a pen, and waited for further instructions.

There were none. Slowly, Madison began to sign. _'Princess Madison.'_ Necrolai read the last clause of the contract to the younger girl.

"The princess has three days in which to kiss her prince. If she meets this requirement, her voice will be returned to her and she will live happily ever after. If not, she will immediately be summoned here and become part of my garden."

"Garden?" Toby asked suspiciously. Necrolai pointed and the princess noticed for the first time a small plot of what appeared to be strange gray plants…with eyes?

The yellow mermaid cast a pleading look at the princess.

"I said I was going to sign." And she finished her signature, the final statement reading, _'Princess Madison Elizabeth Rocca.'_

The sea witch grinned as he contract was sealed. "Excellent. Now, as per our agreement…" Necrolai collected a small shell and held it out. "Sing into this, dear."

With one last look at Chip and Toby, Madison sang one long not until told to stop. She tried to thank Necrolai, but no sound escaped her lips. She smiled instead before pulling the stopper off of the small bottle. She downed the blue liquid.

Instantly, an aquamarine cloud enveloped Madison's body. As it drifted away, the two mermen saw what it had done to her. Gone was her tail fin, and in its place were two…legs. She looked pleased for a moment, but quickly the happiness was gone and a panicked expression was in its place. Poor Maddie couldn't breathe underwater.

Luckily, Chip realized what was wrong right away. "We can't let her drown," he told Toby. They each seized one of the princess' arms and began to tow her up towards the surface, wondering just what they were going to do now.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Little Mermaid**

The two mermen delivered Madison to the surface just in time. They swam with her to the shore, and she laid back on the hot sand, gasping for breath.

Once Madison felt more like herself, she sat up slowly, stretching her new legs in front of her. She ran her hands over the foreign shape of the limbs. Her smile was wide as she gave an experimental kick.

"Maddie?" Chip asked, not quite meeting her gaze. "Um…" He gestured vaguely towards her.

The blue princess looked down and realized for the first time that she was nude. A bright blush crept over her face as she hastily bent to cover herself.

Toby looked a bit more comfortable as he locked gazes with the younger merman. "Well, the princess is safe…for now. What do you suggest we do?" King Daggeron's advisor turned back to Maddie. "How are we going to get you something to wear?"

But Chip had spotted another problem coming towards the trio. They had to disappear, and quickly, or they were all doomed.

0o0o0o0

Prince Nicholas was ready to go home for the day. He stood, shaking sand from his clothing. Giving the horizon one last look, he slowly began to turn away.

Wait a moment, what was that?

There was a girl sitting on the shore, seemingly naked. It was his obligation as prince of the land to help his citizens, so he unfastened his long read cloak as he strode up to her. Luckily for Chip and Toby, he was so focused on the girl that he didn't notice the two slight splashes that appeared when they lowered themselves into the water.

"Here," Nick murmured kindly as he carefully wrapped it around her shoulders. He did not know how she appeared on the beach in her current state, but it didn't matter. He had to help her in any way that he could.

The now clothed girl turned her dark head to look at him better. Nick returned her grateful smile as he realized who this maiden was.

It was his rescuer. He was certain; he would know the heroine's face anywhere. After weeks of dreaming of her and his daily pilgrimages to the seashore, she had finally made an appearance. He had so many questions for her; it was impossible to pick a place to start from.

She seemed to recognize him as well. The mysterious maiden grinned broader. She tucked a stray lock of raven colored hair behind her ear, careful to keep the cloak around her shoulders. Then she stood, spinning to face him.

Nick's memory had not done the girl justice. He had forgotten the exact shade of onyx that was her hair; the perfect double curve of her lips; the tawny color of her eyes… Abruptly, the prince of Briar Woods realized he was still grinning foolishly at his companion. She must think her future monarch an idiot.

"I am much indebted to you, my beautiful lady. I would not be here if it was not for your brave deeds. Please, lady, I must know your name. And will you sing for me again?"

She hesitated, seeming to be uncertain. The prince felt an even stronger urge to protect this strangely quiet girl. Finally, she gestured towards her throat, which he took to mean that she did not possess the power of speech.

He felt a slight glimmer of disappointment. If she had no voice, then she could not be his rescuer. But still, she was obviously in trouble, and he could still be of service to her. Nick smiled sympathetically. "Perhaps I can escort you to your home, lady," Nick politely suggested. "At any rate, I am certain that your parents worry because you are not at home." The prince frowned as he looked the maiden over again. "On second thought, perhaps I will take you to the castle so that you can get something a bit more proper to wear."

At this, the dark haired maiden nodded eagerly. The pair turned and began to walk up the slight slope of the shore. Nick saw that there was a carriage waiting on the other side of the low wall that separated the cobbled street from the beach. Someone had come to fetch him as if he were a child.

As the prince and his new friend drew closer, the carriage door opened and King Leanbow stepped out onto the street. He looked at his son, his expression stern. Then he realized there was a young lady present, the king's face softened. "Nicholas, your mother and I have been extremely worried."

Nick drew the girl closer to him. "Father, this girl needed my help. She does not speak, and she sat on the sand completely in the nude. I worry something horrible may have happened to her." The young prince shot his father a meaningful look, which Leanbow interpreted immediately.

The king nodded once, focusing his attention on the maiden who accompanied his son. "My dear girl. Come, the carriage will take you to our castle and my wife Udonna will find you a gown to wear. Then, if you so desire, my son will escort you to your home."

Madison smiled gratefully as she bobbed her head. The prince helped her into the carriage and sat next to her as the horses began to move towards the palace.

For the duration of the short journey, Nick found it impossible to take his eyes off of the girl. Though she could not have been the one to save his life, she was still a beautiful girl, and he found himself wanting to speak to her.

"Mother will take care of your dress," he told her reassuringly. "And do no worry. When I bring you home, I can explain to your mother and father."

She gave him a wistful look, and he moved closer to her. "Are you alright, lady? Has someone harmed you?" The prince put a careful stress on "harmed," wishing desperately that the maiden could answer him.

The girl shook her dark head, smiling again. He would have liked to have said more to comfort her, but the carriage pulled to a stop. King Leanbow cleared his throat as the door was opened by the coachman.

"Get her inside, Nicholas, and then ask your mother to meet us in the private parlor. We have much to discuss about the current situation." Leanbow turned his gaze to the girl. "Fear not. We will help in whatever way we can."

0o0o0o0

Madison was helped into a soft blue velvet nightgown by one of the queen's attendants. Then she was seated at a vanity as her hair was brushed back and woven into a braid. Once that task was complete, the mute princess received a pat on her shoulder from the attendant.

She turned to smile at the pretty redhead, who returned the gesture. Then the maid crossed the room, pausing beside the circular bed. Queen Udonna's maid folded down the heavy white quilt, revealing sky blue silk sheets. "Your bed is prepared, lady," the maid murmured. She curtsied and slipped out of the door.

The now human girl slowly stood, testing her new limbs. She found control over them easily, and took a few steps. Madison smiled to herself, overjoyed that she had finally gotten her heart's desire. She was a human now, and she was in the castle where the prince of Briar Woods lived.

There was a knock at the chamber door. Madison smiled again at the prospect of a visitor, and the blue princess pranced over to the door. She pulled it open to reveal Prince Nicholas standing in the palace corridor.

"My greetings, lady," he said nervously. The prince was dressed for bed as well, Maddie noted. She stepped back from the door and gently waved him inside. The prince followed Madison as she sat down on the lavish bed. "I trust everything is to your liking."

She nodded, tucking her braid behind her ear. Madison desperately wanted to speak to him, but Necrolai's potion prevented that. She looked wistfully at his kind, smiling face, wanting to explain her story to him.

He mistook her expression. "May I show you something, lady?" Nick asked, twining his fingers with hers and pulling her up from the bed. Madison bobbed her dark head, silently following the prince across the room to another door. Nick opened it, stepping out onto a stone balcony. "This is a pretty spot," he said, "You can see the whole kingdom from here."

Madison's face lit up as she gazed out onto the horizon. Briar Woods spread out under the pristine white palace. The village cottages were grouped close together, a cozy set up. There were no people out at this hour, but Madison could easily imagine citizens bustling about the cobbled square, much like the market in Atlantis.

"I know almost every inch of this kingdom," Nick told her. There was a bitter undertone in the prince's voice. Madison touched his arm in sympathy, and Nicholas spoke again. "I feel as if I will never escape Briar Woods. I want so much to be free to do as I wish. My mother and father are…very protective."

It had never really occurred to her that Nicholas wanted to be free in his life, too. She could relate, and she gave the hand holding hers a small squeeze. Nick turned to look at her, a half–smile on his face. "I must sound so ungrateful to you. At least I know that my parents love me."

Madison waved a hand out at the extensive view of the kingdom. "Yes, I suppose one day this will be all mine," he agreed with a nod of his head. Off in the distance, the clock chimed eleven times.

"I will let you sleep now," he promised when the clock's chimes stopped echoing across the land. "Tomorrow I will arrange for us to spend the day together. We can do whatever you would like."

She met his gaze, her smile soft now. He had the strangest desire to kiss her, and judging by her expression she would not mind. The prince started to lean in towards her, his eyes closed. He sensed her coming closer to him, and he smiled in anticipation.

Then the young couple was interrupted by Queen Udonna. "Bowen, dear, it is time for bed,"  
the redheaded queen announced to her son. She took her son's arm, gently tugging him along after her. "Goodnight, sweet child," she said to Madison.

The prince was annoyed by his mother's interference, but he could do nothing about it at the moment. "Tomorrow!" he promised. Madison flashed a smile at him.

When she was alone, she left the balcony, pulling the door leading out to it closed behind her. She got into bed, smiling at the ceiling.

Madison couldn't wait for the morning to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Little Mermaid**

Queen Udonna woke early the next morning, as was her custom. She chose her dress for the day and then rang for her attendant to assist her in dressing.

Once she had donned her ivory silk garment and set her long auburn hair into an elaborate bun, the queen strode down the palace corridors to where her son's young guest was slumbering.

She thought of the young girl, a small smile gracing her features. Nicholas had brought the maiden home the night before, insisting that they aid her. It was a peculiar situation, what with the girl being a mute and having no clothes on, but in a way, this was all Udonna had ever wanted from her son.

It was about time that he learn to focus on choosing a young maiden to be his queen, not all those silly thoughts of grand adventures. Udonna found that if the girl had not been as beautiful as she was, she probably wouldn't even have cared. Nicholas had a girl that he cared about.

And though the circumstances were strange and it was apparent to she, her husband and her son that the mute maiden was in desperate need of assistance, she could not just allow a stranger to take a room in the castle.

But Udonna prided herself on being a kind, gentle queen, as well as a hospitable one. She had arranged that a hot bath be drawn for the maiden. As the girl was attended to, Udonna quietly asked a series of yes or no questions. The girl shook her head when asked if she lived in the kingdom, but nodded eagerly when asked if she felt safe in the castle.

So Udonna had conferred with Leanbow, and together the reigning monarchs had decided that Bowen's lady could stay.

The queen of Briar Woods tapped loudly on their guest's chamber door. She pushed it open, sweeping inside. Udonna then pulled the heavy midnight blue draperies apart, letting the early morning sunlight stream into the chamber. "Rise and shine, dear one," Udonna implored her guest. "I am told you have much to do today."

Udonna smiled as the maiden sat up, yawning and stretching. The queen nodded at the attendant who had followed, and the maid threw open the wardrobe doors. Queen Udonna began searching through the garments with a sharp eye, skipping over the gowns that weren't blue. "You will join us for breakfast, yes?"

Madison nodded, and then climbed out of her bed. She went to stand beside the queen of the land, who grinned again and held up two choices for a final decision. There was a heavy velvet dress in the same color as the draperies, and a flowing silk gown the exact shade of the sky.

"The lighter one, yes?" A smile lit up Maddie's face, and the queen gave a nod of approval. Her redheaded maid helped Madison dress, and then the generous queen drew out a slim package. "Open it. It is a special gift for a special girl."

The blue mermaid unfolded the velveteen cloths, revealing a silver necklace that glimmered against the fabric. The pendant was a flower with a single pearl at the center. Maddie looked up at the mother of the prince, eyes wide with wonder. "Nicholas picked it," the queen revealed.

Queen Udonna's attendant, Kate, spoke. "Lady, I could fasten it for you, if you wish." Madison bobbed her head, holding out the sparkling item. Kate clasped the necklace around the Atlantean princess' neck, curtseying as she finished the task. "If I may, I think it looks lovely."

Madison gave another smile at the other girl's kind words. Udonna gently touched the silent princess' shoulder. "I am famished, and you must be as well. Shall we adjourn to the dining hall, sweet girl?" The queen allowed a brief pause before continuing, "Nicholas should like to see his gift, I would think."

Again, the prince's mother watched the dark haired maiden glow at the mention of her son. Together, they left Madison's bed chamber and made their way down to the royal family's private dining room.

King Leanbow and Prince Nicholas sprang up from their chairs once they saw their respective ladies. Leanbow pulled out a chair for his wife, and Nick hastily followed his father's example. Madison took her seat next to the prince, who was beaming at her.

It was the king who spoke first. "I am glad to see you well, dear girl. And Udonna my darling, you are lovely as ever." Leanbow reached for the teapot and a blue porcelain teacup. "Would you like some?" he asked the mermaid princess kindly.

She glanced hesitantly around at the queen and then at the prince, both of whom had small cups of their own. She saw the prince take a sip, and then she nodded at the king. He poured her a cup and gently pushed it towards her. Madison took it, sipping cautiously.

It tasted very good to the young princess, and she gulped down the rest of her drink, causing the little family around her to smile. Nick took her spare hand, his grasp firm but reassuring. "I take it you have never had tea before, my lady."

Madison shook her head, and then observed the prince as he pushed a plate of triangular pastries towards her. "A scone, lady?" he offered. Maddie took one, and found that she enjoyed this human food as well. It was so easy for the mermaid–turned–human to feel at home here.

The prince simply could not stop smiling at his guest. She had obviously liked his gift, which pleased him. How he wished she could speak to him; he was curious as to how she had appeared on the beach as suddenly as she had. He wanted to know where she was from, what her family was like.

But more than anything, he wanted to know her name.

The desire to know her name was only slightly bigger than the one he felt to get away from his mother. Nick was definitely pleased that his parents were approving of his new friend, but the way his mother constantly winked at his father and then glanced at him was positively infuriating.

He simple could not stand it any longer. He unfolded himself from his chair and looked at his mysterious lady friend. "I thought you might enjoy a tour of the village," Nick began. "I am ready to leave whenever you are."

The Atlantean native put the last bite of the scone into her mouth. She smiled at the king and queen in gratitude. Then Maddie shook out her napkin, standing as she did so. Queen Udonna gave King Leanbow a smile that did not go unnoticed both by their guest and their son.

Nicholas offered his arm to Maddie, and she took it. He led her through the palace, and when they were finally outside, the future ruler of Briar Woods turned to his fellow young royal. "I did not arrange to take a carriage or a horse. I must confess, dear maiden, that I should like to spend the day with you alone."

And then she was smiling at him, unlinking their arms and taking his hand in hers.

He knew that helping her had been the right decision to make.

0o0o0o0

Princess Vida felt strangely lonely. Her sister had to spend almost every waking moment in the company of King Daggeron's advisor now, and most days Chip joined them. She knew she could tag along with her sister and Toby if Chip did, but somehow she knew she would probably be unwelcome as far as Madison was concerned.

The elder mermaid princess missed her best friend Chip and her sister Madison. She wanted things to go back to how they had been before Madison had met that human boy. And Vida knew she would have to apologize for there to be even the slightest chance of his happening.

She hated apologizing. She was as stubborn as the ocean was big, and she knew it. This was a trait she had inherited from Kind Daggeron.

But Vida was ready. She had thought of what she would say obsessively over the last few weeks. She had even decided what she would say in response to any argument her sister could possibly throw at her. She wanted to tell Maddie how proud she was that she hadn't taken their father's rules lying down. She knew Maddie had to have gone back at least once.

There was just one problem with the pink mermaid's plan to apologize.

Maddie was avoiding her.

0o0o0o0

Xander Bly was worried about his mermaid friend, too. They usually met much more frequently. He had not seen Maddie for weeks. Maybe someone had discovered her secret trips to his world.

He knew that Maddie's father was strict and protective of his girls. The princess had told him of her mother's murder, and though she was his friend, he could see where the mermaid king was coming from.

If Madison had been caught by her sister or their father, it would mean the end of their secret meetings. He would miss her if that was the case. She was so curious about everyday things he took for granted.

But Xander had to try, just one last time. He owed it to Madison. She was a good friend, one of the sweetest girls he'd ever met.

The young lord was making his way through the village when he saw something he thought he would never see.

Madison was walking through the main square of the village. She was holding the prince's hand.

Xander had no romantic interest in his blue mermaid friend, but he did have to wonder. How had she met Prince Nicholas? Why was she holding his hand?

How had she gotten here?

0o0o0o0

Maddie felt very comfortable as she walked along with the prince. He took great care to point certain things out to her as they continued their tour. "A statue of my mother's parents, King Nolan and Queen Theodora. They were fine, just rulers. My mother takes after them, my father always says."

Nick smiled broadly, squeezing her smaller hand. "I hope I am not boring you, Allison." There was something in his expression that made the mermaid–turned–maiden realize what the prince was trying to do.

He was trying to guess her name.

An idea struck the princess of Atlantis. Maybe, if he was able to guess her name, she should somehow convey to him her story! Then he could kiss her, and she would regain her voice!

Maddie was desperate to make this plan work. She had thirty–six hours to make the prince kiss her, or she would forever live as one of the sea witch's strange plants, the poor souls that didn't adhere to the conditions of her tonics.

The blue maiden shook her head, glossy raven locks partially covering her face. She moved her hair to see the prince deep in concentration. He knew she knew what he was trying to do; Maddie could tell.

"Amanda? Amber?"

She looked around, trying to find something to give him a clue with. Finally, the mermaid princess settled on using the hand she was grasping to trace the shape of an M in the air. He lit up in recognition and took another guess.

"Would you like to go for a boat ride, Melody?"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Little Mermaid**

Madison smiled at the prince. He wanted to take her on a boat ride! Maybe he was close to discovering her secret. Maybe he wanted the privacy of a boat ride to kiss her and break Necrolai's spell!

But before the princess could nod her consent, she spotted someone of the corner of her eye. He was coming towards them, a very confused expression on his face.

Xander was one of Maddie's best friends. She knew he could probably explain to the prince that she was really a mermaid. But this was _her_ mission. She had to be the one to make Nicholas fall in love with her.

The blue princess shot an apologetic look over her shoulder at her green clad friend. Xander stopped in his tracks, now a bit hurt at Maddie's dismissal of him. It pained the younger girl to see him look like that, but she had to ignore it and she turned back to Nick. Maddie smiled again, bobbing her dark head at the prince's suggestion.

"Excellent," Nick replied, holding her hand as he started to head towards one of the vendors. Maddie was excited as she skipped along next to him. He was happy to be near her too; he was grinning broadly as he approached one of the larger booths close to the wall separating the village from the beach.

The merchant's jaw dropped when he saw the prince of the land approaching him. "Your Majesty, I am most humbled to be in your presence. But why do you wish to use one of my humble rowboats when you have access to your fine yacht? Surely your lady would prefer that." He smiled at her, but his eyes were still confused.

Nick was patient. "Megan and I would like something smaller, more intimate. She and I are great friends. How much to rent for an afternoon?"

The man's eyes grew wide once more. "I see," he said, and now there was a mischievous undertone in his voice. "For you, your Highness, the boat is on me. I insist. Have a lovely trip." He came out of the vendor stall and led the pair down a short dock. There was a small collection of rowboats anchored to it.

The prince stepped into one of the boats first. Then he reached up for his female companion. His hands latched around her waist, lifting her and then setting her down as gently as possible. Both blushed slightly at the intimate contact, but the shy smile Nick gave her was enough of an apology.

"There are oars in the little trunk behind you, Prince Nicholas. Again, I wish you a pleasant trip with your lovely lady."

A slightly annoyed Nick bobbed his head and smiled at the kind merchant. He took the oars out of their case and slid them into the holders mounted onto the sides of the rowboat. Nick gripped the handles, slowly turning the oars through the water.

"I thought I would take you to a special place I know, Macy. There is a fairly private spot I go to think. The shore curves in pretty close, just wide enough for a rowboat."

The maiden looked up at him with big hazel eyes. He found himself getting lost in her gaze, and he wished he could take her to the private lagoon a little faster. He couldn't wait to try and discover more of her past. He had been thinking of questions all morning.

Madison could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. Nick was falling in love with her! He wanted to be alone with her, and he wanted to know her name… The mermaid–turned–human couldn't wait to be able to explain her story once the prince kissed her and her voice was returned to her.

0o0o0o0

The sea witch Necrolai was fuming. How dare the princess come so close to completing all the conditions of their contract! This could not be allowed to continue happening. She had big plans for innocent little Princess Madison, big plans indeed.

King Daggeron cherished his daughters above all the treasures of his kingdom, even the triton that been handed down in the royal family for centuries. The twin princesses were the only ties he had to the late queen, and it was common knowledge among Atlanteans that Daggeron would do anything to keep them safe. It was no wonder to Necrolai that he forbid his Madison from seeing her human boy.

So if little Maddie was going to lose her freedom, Daddy Daggeron would come to her rescue. Necrolai smiled evilly as she thought over her devious plan. It was positively foolproof, as long as she kept that idiotic girl from smooching the prince of the human realm.

"LeeLee!" she barked.

Obediently, her daughter came from the back room of the cave. LeeLee was one of the only real joys Necrolai had in her life, though she was as strict with her as the king was with his daughters. LeeLee had been just a baby when the current king had transformed Necrolai into the mutant she was now.

"Yes, Mother?"

Necrolai folded her arms around her daughter in one of the few affectionate gestures she ever used. "Darling girl. You'll be Mother's helper, won't you? Do you remember that annoyance that came to see me yesterday?"

LeeLee nodded her blond head. "Of course, Mother. Princess Madison loves a human boy." She watched slightly fearfully as her mother grinned evilly again. LeeLee was not as ruthless as her mother, who still had a vendetta against the king even after all these years.

The sea witch took hold of her daughter's wrist and led her over to one of her most useful tools. It was a large purple seashell, enchanted with a magic that allowed the viewer to behold anyone just by saying their name. Necrolai showed her daughter how dangerously close the princess was to get everything she wanted. "I need her to fail, darling. Go take care of that, would you? Follow their boat, and tip it or pull her into the water. Do something, and do it quickly."

0o0o0o0

King Daggeron sat on his throne, idly tracing the shape of his triton. He was very concerned about the younger of his daughters. He hadn't seen Madison for nearly two days, nor had he seen Chip or Toby. The latter was usually quite diligent with his reports. It was very strange indeed for his assistant to be unusually quiet.

And Chip had been a constant presence in the royal palace since the girls were small children. He knew the younger merman had appeared to have taken Madison's side of the argument between the princesses, but for him to not be around at all…

The king continued to muse. As he did so, he saw two of the people he was wondering about. They appeared to be trying to sneak past the open door of the palace throne room. Daggeron frowned and swam after them. "Toby! Chip!"

A quiet sigh was uttered, though the king did not know which of his fellow mermen had uttered it. Together, the two spun to face the reigning monarch. "Hello, King Daggeron!" Chip greeted in his usual excited tone. "May I say you are looking quite kingly today, your Majesty. Have you been doing extra training?"

Daggeron looked at his daughters' friend warily and shook his head before looking at his advisor. "Toby. Long time no see. I wonder if you could tell me something…"

"Anything at all, your Highness," Toby replied, sounding far too eager to please. Daggeron's frown deepened.

But before the king could ask for an explanation of Toby's silence, the trio of mermen was joined by the pink mermaid. "Toby, Chip, Father," Vida said, acknowledging each with a glance as she said their name.

"Daughter." Daggeron placed a hand on his pink daughter's shoulder; the other clutched the triton. The prongs of the ancient scepter were beginning to glow with his frustration. "Vida, do you know where your sister is? The palace has been very quiet the past few days."

Vida shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. She fixed her father's advisor and her redheaded friend with one of her dark glares. Both looked a bit frightened as the pink mermaid's brown eyes narrowed until they were mere slits. "I bet that Chip and Toby know where Madison is, Father."

"I quite agree, daughter. I know the two of you have done something to get Madison back to the human world. You will tell me unless you would like to be charged with high treason."

The father–daughter duo looked very menacing as they waited for Toby and Chip to enlighten them about Madison's apparent disappearance.

"V," Chip murmured in a pleading tone. "Madison is your sister and she is also my friend. I helped her just as I would help you."

But Toby pushed his way in front of Chip. He knew that the members of the royal family were very angry, and that Daggeron was very serious about the punishment he had threatened. "Sire, we know where Madison is…"

0o0o0o0

The prince of Briar Woods and the princess of Atlantis had reached the private lagoon. Nick took the oars out of their mounts and put them back in their trunk. The little boat drifted through the pristine waters lazily.

"You must be hungry," Nick said apologetically. "I wish I had thought to buy us some food before we left. When we return home, the chefs will prepare anything you would like." Nicholas took her hand again.

She looked at him, still wordless. "I must also confess that I should love to hear your voice. You must have so many things that you wish to put into words. How frustrated you must be, to live in silence the way you do."

Madison placed her other hand on top of the prince's. Her face was lit up again in one of the many smiles she always managed for this thoughtful boy. Nicholas shook his head, wondering how she was still able to communicate though she had no words.

The prince took each of her hands in his, tracing small circles on the backs of them. "You are so much braver than I am, Morgan. You must be, for you have every reason to hate the world. Yet you are as normal as possible. I, on the other hand, the future ruler of the kingdom… I am no example. I have the love and affection of my mother and father, and everything one could ever ask for. And I am so ungrateful for it all. I always complain of how much I want to see the world. But you…"

And then the moment Madison had been anticipating since turning human happened. The prince leaned in close, closing his eyes. Maddie mimicked his actions, her heart pounding again. This was what she wanted. She had never been as sure of anything as she was of this.

But just as everything was coming together for the blue mermaid, disaster struck. The little boat was hit hard by something from underneath it. The force of the blow was enough to tip it to the side. Both young royals were dumped into the lagoon.

Madison was a strong swimmer because of what she truly was. As she recalled, the prince was not as good as she was at the aquatic activity. Thinking quickly, the youngest princess resurfaced from underwater.

She found the capsized boat and righted it. Then she plunged below water once more to find Nick. She was relieved to see that the prince was making his way towards her, struggling. She reached him first, hugging his torso and moving both of them above surface.

They broke the water. The prince was gasping for breath due to the unexpected excursion. Madison was faring far better than Nick, and she helped him back to the boat. As the prince climbed aboard and settled himself, Maddie looked out at the horizon. She could have sworn she saw the jade green tail of a mermaid diving below water.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Little Mermaid**

Xander Bly was shown into one of the private parlors in the palace. He was told that whenever Prince Nicholas and his lady friend returned, he could speak to them.

The young lord intended to stay until the prince was back in his home. He knew he had seen Madison with Nicholas. He needed to get some answers for his many questions. He did not care how long it took to get them.

He had been waiting only about half an hour when the door opened. Xander set down his teacup as Nicholas and Madison entered the room. The prince was laughing, nearly bent double. Madison's face was lit up as well. Both appeared to be dripping wet.

Madison skipped over to one of the chairs, sitting up completely straight. She reached for one of the teacups, only to have one handed to her. She looked up, expecting to see the unfamiliar face of a servant. She instead locked gazes with Xander.

Her eyes widened in shock. She had not expected her friend to be waiting for her. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, willing him to understand that he could not say or do anything that would give her away. It had to be her who got through to Prince Nicholas. The blue mermaid was confident that she would be successful very soon.

The prince recovered from his intense bout of laughter, going to stand by Madison. "Hello, Xander," he said politely, giving his fellow young royal's shoulder a squeeze. He had been told he had a visitor, but he had not anticipated that a young noble would be sitting here.

"Your Majesty," Xander replied in his thick accent. He nodded once at Madison, notifying the blue mermaid that he was not going to say anything about her true identity to Nick. "I apologize for dropping in on you so unexpectedly. I merely saw you and your friend out and about this afternoon. I hope you had an enjoyable time."

Nicholas nodded. "You must excuse us for a moment, Lord Bly. If you'd like, once Michaela and I are properly dressed, we will join you for a cup of tea." There was little the future king would like less, but it would have been against all his etiquette lessons to not offer.

The green clad lord nodded and smiled at the prince. He sat back against the velvet upholstered couch as Madison and Nick left the parlor together. Xander wondered why his mermaid friend had not spoken a single word.

Ten minutes had passed before he was rejoined by Madison in the royal family's private meeting room. Thankfully, the blue princess was alone upon her return, giving Xander the opportunity to ask her what was going on. He stood and moved towards her.

"I'm very surprised to see you here, Princess," Xander said cheerfully. Then the adolescent noble shook his head sadly. "What's going on, Maddie? How did you get…well, legs? Why does Prince Nicholas think your name is Michaela?" He stood, making his way towards his old friend. Her silence concerned him.

When it became apparent to Xander that Madison was not going to answer him, Xander reached for her hand. "Maddie?"

The mermaid–turned–maiden gestured vaguely towards her mouth, and watched as the green clad man's deep brown eyes widened with realization. "What happened to your voice, Madison?"

Madison racked her brain for ways to communicate her story. Finally, she bared her teeth and held up her hands, her fingers curled into what looked like claws. "Rabid cat?" Xander questioned in a confused tone.

The younger mermaid princess shot her friend a look that clearly stated he was being ridiculous. He shot her back a winning smile as the door opened once more. Prince Nicholas entered the parlor.

"Now that I am in proper attire for company, let us drink our tea," the prince said in a formal tone. He indicated to the other adolescents that they should seat themselves. Xander resumed his spot on the couch farthest from the door. Madison sat opposite from her old friend and beamed when Nicholas joined her.

Despite all the questions the young lord had for the blue princess, he smiled to himself. However Madison had lost her voice, gained legs, and become acquaintances with the prince didn't matter. It was abundantly clear that Madison was happy here.

0o0o0o0

King Daggeron and Princess Vida were still waiting to hear exactly where the third member of their family had gone. They regarded Toby and Chip with identical glares, arms crossed over their chests.

"We're _waiting_, Toby," snarled the pink princess.

Again, Chip fixed Vida with a pleading look in his chocolate brown eyes. "V, let Madison live her life. Support her. So she fell in love with a human boy. What does that really matter? Can't you just be happy for her?"

The king was the one that answered. "Madison broke our laws," he boomed. Then Daggeron looked back at his advisor. "Toby, if you have information about the location of my daughter, I highly recommend that you give it to me." Daggeron held up his glowing weapon, showing everyone how completely serious he was.

Toby cleared his throat. "Of course, Your Majesty. Madison is not quite how you remember her, Sire. Chip helped her distract me so that she could visit the sea witch. By the time we got there, Madison was signing a contract."

A small painting somewhere to the king's right exploded. "_WHAT_?" Daggeron roared, absolutely infuriated now. He turned to Chip, his expression one of shock and outrage. "How could you help Madison go to Necrolai? I was under the impression that you were my daughters' _friend_, Chip."

Princess Vida looked disgusted with her childhood friend as well. "I cannot believe you would do this. Necrolai is twisted and evil, Chip, and she hates our family. How could you let Maddie go there for 'help?'"

"It was the only way she could get help," Chip replied angrily. "Neither of you wanted her to be happy. Maybe going to the surface to be with the humans' prince was what's best for Maddie! Did you ever think about that? Or does her happiness even matter to you?"

King Daggeron's eyes darkened with hurt for a brief instant. Then it faded as quickly as it appeared and his face was angry once more. "You'll be punished later, Chip. For now I must go to the cave of the sea witch and bargain with her."

He let out a heavy sigh before turning his back on Toby and Chip. Vida was at her father's side as he left the palace, pausing only to give the yellow merman a dirty look.

Once the king and princess had gone, Chip narrowed his eyes at Toby. "You are going to cost Madison, both her freedom and her happiness. I hope you're happy with yourself, Toby. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going to the human world. If I know Madison, she'll be at the beach. If I can warn her…"

Toby looked at the younger merman incredulously. He knew that Chip knew Daggeron would keep his word about a punishment, and yet the yellow merman was willing to risk everything for the sake of Princess Madison. "I _must_ have lost my mind," Toby muttered to himself. "Let's be quick."

0o0o0o0

In her cave, Necrolai smiled to herself. Thanks to LeeLee, her plan hadn't failed. In fact, every aspect was coming together neatly. Madison's whereabouts had finally been revealed to King Daggeron, and now Daddy Dearest was one his way to save his precious daughter.

Now she was about to put the next part of her plan in motion. "LeeLee!" barked Necrolai in her usual impatient tone. She regarded the purple seashell she used to spy with an evil smile as she waited to be joined by her daughter.

The green mermaid obeyed her mother and entered the main room of their cave swiftly. "Yes, Mother?" the blond girl asked, her voice slightly fearful. LeeLee had a feeling that she was going to be forced to help in her mother's scheme once more. Her conscience nagged at her; she did not wish to harm anyone.

As LeeLee had feared, Necrolai once again showed her evil smile. "LeeLee my darling, I have much for you to do. You won't mind, will you?"

"Of course not, Mother. You need only to say the word, and I will do it."

"This is exactly what I want to hear from you. That's Mother's good girl. Now come here, LeeLee. I am going to give you a gift." Necrolai gave her daughter the shell containing Princess Madison's voice, placing the black cord around LeeLee's neck. "You are to go to the surface world and find the prince of Briar Woods. The necklace will give you the princess' voice."

LeeLee gazed at her mother, puzzled. "Why would I need Madison's voice?"

Necrolai fixed her daughter with a cold look, wondering how LeeLee could not understand the plan. It was brilliant in its simplicity. But then she smiled fondly as she went to LeeLee's side and folded one arm around her daughter's shoulders. "LeeLee, Princess Madison saved Prince Nicholas from drowning. She sang to him once she realized that he was safe. Don't you see, he would know her voice the second he head it. And once you speak to him, he'll love you instantly."

But this explanation did not help LeeLee in the slightest. "Mother, why do you wish the for the humans' prince to love _me_? Madison is his lady."

These simple words seemed to send Necrolai over the edge. "Foolish girl, that is precisely the point! Madison cannot succeed in winning the prince's affections. She must fail; it is the key in my plot for revenge!" Necrolai thrust a jar of the same tonic she had given to the princess at her daughter. Then she opened a small wardrobe and handed LeeLee a light green gown made of satin. "Drink the potion once you reach the surface, otherwise you will not be able to breathe. Then dress in this garment; it will allow you to pass as a lady. Now go. Do. Not. Let. Me. Down."

0o0o0o0

Nick, Madison, and Xander strolled along the beach, watching the sun finish setting on the horizon. The prince was holding Maddie's hand, just as he had for most of the day. Xander smiled to himself when he saw this. He could honestly say he wanted this to work out for his friend.

"I am glad you came to visit, Lord Bly," offered Nick quietly. The prince was discovering that he and Xander could really be friends. So resentful of being forced to stay within Briar Woods' borders, he had never given any of the young nobles a chance.

But the unexpected visit was changing his whole perspective. After all, he was so very happy now with his new lady friend. He was finding it impossible to be rude towards anyone. Now that he had opened his eyes a little, Nicholas that he was truly growing to like the charming Xander Bly.

As the trio continued to walk along the shore, they began to hear faint sounds of singing. This sound was very familiar to Nick; it had been in his mind for weeks. He was certain that he would know the voice anywhere.

It was the voice of the maiden who had sung to him after he was pulled from the sea. He was certain of it.

This confused the prince. He knew that his female companion did not express the power of speech, so where could this voice be coming from? As they moved along the sand, it grew louder.

Then Nick spotted the only other person on the shore. She was young, with wavy blond hair. A jade green gown swathed her figure. Her mouth was open, and she was holding an unwavering note at the top of her voice.

Nicholas moved towards her as if in a trance. "It's you."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Little Mermaid**

Nick continued to move towards her without consciously being aware of it. This was…instinct. The singing maiden let the note she'd been holding trail off, but she smiled at the prince as his boots left a trail in the sand that led closer and closer to where she stood. "It's you," he murmured as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Of course, Your Majesty," the girl giggled. "I am sorry it has been so very long. I have had much to do before I could take an afternoon to myself." LeeLee played with the ends of her hair, continuing to smile shyly at Nicholas. "How silly of me. Your Highness, I am LeeLee."

This name was vaguely familiar to the mermaid princess. Madison furrowed her brow in thought as she tried to place the girl. The blue princess' eyes narrowed as she rethought this assumption. LeeLee, whoever she was, whatever reason she had to be here, was the mermaid who had ruined their outing earlier. The lone note she had been singing was from one of the merpeoples' songs.

Xander felt his friend's confusion and anger radiating off her small frame. "Madison?" he asked quietly, knowing it was acceptable to call her by name because the prince wasn't paying them the least bit of attention. "What's going on?"

The blue mermaid shook her dark head, looking up at her old friend with hurt and confusion in her eyes. Xander guessed that Nicholas had been tricked by whoever this LeeLee was. He wished Madison could talk so this mess never would have happened. He wished he could explain to Nick what was going on, but as he wasn't really sure himself, he could not.

Prince Nicholas could not believe his good fortune. He had not been imagining things after all. He had been sung to after being pulled from the ocean. The young royal found himself hanging onto every word the lovely maiden spoke to him. They strolled away from his previous companions. Nick was so happy to know that he had not made up the sound of LeeLee's voice that he did not care that he was being rude to Xander and their silent friend.

There was a small, rational part of his brain that was frantically trying to get his attention. "How could you have imagined Melody's face _and_ this voice. There is something not quite right here." But Nicholas ignored this small voice. He wanted to focus on LeeLee.

As Nick and the girl he now assumed had rescued him continued up towards the low wall separating the beach from the village, something curious happened. Xander and Madison were still standing at the ocean's edge, fortunately for the visitors they were about to have.

Chip and Toby surfaced from the depths of the sea with two small splashes. Both Madison and Xander were momentarily shocked. The young noble looked to Madison, sure that these two were here for her. Sure enough, the princess' face lit up in recognition. She knelt by the water and reached for the redhead's hand.

"Princess Madison, your father knows everything," Toby blurted suddenly. King Daggeron's advisor watched as the blue mermaid's eyes looked at him in horror. "As it is, Chip and I are risking everything by coming to warn you. Are you close to completing your end of the bargain?"

Madison flinched involuntarily at Toby's frantic question. She looked over her shoulder at _her_ prince, who was still with LeeLee. Slowly, the blue mermaid turned back to the two mermen she'd known most of her life. Maddie slowly shook her head. Toby and Chip exchanged a worried glance.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me exactly what's going on here?" Xander inquired of the two newcomers. Clearly, they were not having any difficulties speaking, and they seemed to know about Maddie's predicament.

Toby sighed impatiently. "You aren't the humans' prince?" When Xander shook his head, the curly haired merman spoke again. "Then who are you?"

Xander drew himself up proudly. "I am Lord Xander Bly of Briar Woods," he said haughtily. "I have been Princess Madison's friend for a couple of years. Now will someone tell me how she ended up with legs?"

The yellow merman gave Maddie's hand a small squeeze. Then he met the gaze of the young noble and began to explain.

"Maddie fell in love with Prince Nicholas. Her father, King Daggeron, hates humans. So does Vida, her sister. Maddie was forbidden to come to the surface, but she missed the prince…"

The green clad man held up his hand and Chip let his story trail off. "How did Madison even meet Nicholas?" The fact that Maddie had apparently known the prince for awhile was news to his ears.

Chip backed the story up a little bit before continuing. "It was his birthday, the same day as she and Vida's. She saw that he was going to drown, and Maddie had to do what she could. Maddie saved His Highness' life by bringing him back to the beach. When he finally came to, she was so happy that she sang."

Xander nodded. "I understand." He looked at the blue princess, who looked back at him with sad brown eyes. He could sympathize. How awful it must be for Maddie to be the one who had really been the hero and have to watch LeeLee take the praise. But at least things were becoming clearer to him now. The story explained the prince's strange behavior at the sound of the singing.

"So, after she was banned from returning here to the human world, Madison was miserable. She asked me to help her. Toby here was supposed to keep an eye on the princess, and I helped distract him so she could see Necrolai, the sea witch."

Madison made the same expression she had showed Xander back at the palace. She held up her hands, her fingers curled into claws. Xander cracked a slight smile. He guessed, judging by the new information he had, that the blue mermaid had been trying to show that whoever had helped her was really evil.

The older merman picked up the story. "Necrolai has long held a grudge against King Daggeron; it was he who transformed her into what she is now. But nevertheless, once Princess Madison explained to Necrolai the whole sad story, the sea witch agreed to help. She gave Madison legs, but the agreement was that she had to give up her voice. The rest of the contract says Maddie must also kiss the prince within three days."

The blue princess nodded in confirmation of the events her friends had just explained. Xander, now fully informed of all the details, reached for Maddie's shoulder. He gave the mermaid–turned–human a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry," Xander drawled, "I can help now. Perhaps instead of waiting for Nicholas, you should take an offensive initiative."

"Whatever you do, Maddie, it better be done quickly. You only have one day left," Chip reminded his old friend. "And truthfully, I believe Xander here is correct. Your options are running dangerously low. And now that King Daggeron is on his way to Necrolai, you may have even less time than you were planning on having." The yellow merman watched sadly as Madison thought over his words. "Good luck."

With another round of splashes, Toby and Chip disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared. Madison stared at the spot where they had been bobbing moments before. Then the blue princess straightened up, dusting sand off of her dress. She really appreciated that Chip and Toby had come to warn her. Now she just needed a plan.

0o0o0o0

Back in Atlantis, Daggeron was busy giving his eldest daughter instructions. "If I tell you to leave at any time, you must promise me that you will, Vida. I know you are aware of how dangerous the sea witch can be. Vida, if you do not promise me I will send you back right now. Your sister has gotten herself into a mess, and I will need to concentrate fully to get her out of it. I do not have time to worry about you as well."

The eldest princess heaved a dramatic sigh. Honestly, her father had to stop giving into his more theatrical tendencies. But still, Vida knew that Daggeron was very serious about his threats. He always was. "I promise, Father," the pink mermaid agreed. "I want to help my sister, too."

King Daggeron nodded in approval. "Excellent. And Vida…" Daggeron let his voice trail off. He wasn't quite able to put what was on his mind into words; it was a delicate topic.

His older daughter stared at him expectantly as they continued to swim out of the kingdom's borders. "Father?" Vida questioned when the king still remained silent. "What is it?"

"If something happens to me, do not blame Madison. I would like to know I leave Atlantis in the capable hands of my daughters, not with two mortal enemies who used to be sisters, and close sisters at that. And…I know Chip and Toby have been told they will be punished, but I think we will let that go." Daggeron smiled slightly as Vida slowly bobbed her head in agreement.

Then the king came to a stop. Vida mimicked her father's actions, turning to face an opening in the purple rock. Daggeron gave Vida a look that told the pink princess it wasn't too late for her to turn back. Vida gave her father a mischievous smile. She could handle Necrolai; there was no way she was going to miss this. Vida squared her shoulders before entering Necrolai's domain, her father close behind.

0o0o0o0

The more LeeLee spoke, the more the prince was finding it hard to believe they had only met once before. She had to have been made for him; Nick found himself agreeing with whatever she said.

She knew what it was like to be kept close to home. LeeLee lived with her very strict mother, who expected she would take over their small business one day. LeeLee had very little time to herself, and even fewer friends. Nick could, of course, empathize. He knew what it was like to have a protective mother and no one to talk to about it.

LeeLee, however, did not feel nearly as fond of the prince as he seemed to be of her. Sure, he seemed like a nice boy, especially for a human. But she felt guilty for deceiving him. She had not been at the surface the day he nearly drowned, and had not been the one to save his life.

She felt awful about lying to him, and for taking advantage of him. She was taking away someone who was so important to Princess Madison that she had turned her back on her family and heritage…just to be with him. LeeLee had seen the crushed look in the princess' eyes when Nicholas had walked away.

The sea witch's daughter was jerked from her thoughts by Prince Nicholas placing his hand on her arm. "LeeLee? Did you hear me?"

His question forced her to put on a smile. She tucked her hair behind her ear, pretending to be embarrassed. "I am so sorry, Your Majesty. I'm afraid I have a tendency to daydream. Would you kindly repeat whatever you said?"

Prince Nicholas gave her a kind smile in return. He loved that she was already unafraid to be honest with him. "I wanted to know if you would care to join me and my parents for dinner tonight."

LeeLee knew she didn't really have a choice. She must not let Mother down. If having dinner with Nick and his parents kept Madison from completing her mission, then she had to accept the generous invitation. "I would love to, Your Highness. Do you think your royal parents will mind an unexpected guest?"

"Not at all, my lady." The prince continued to be rather forward with her, and he put his arm over LeeLee's shoulders. "It is time for us to go now!" he called back to his other friends.

Closer to the ocean, Xander and Madison were still attempting to come up with a plan. When Nick announced that they were to depart, a panicked look briefly crossed Maddie's face. Xander chuckled lightly. "We will succeed, Maddie. I promise. I will arrive bright and early at the palace tomorrow, and we will figure it out. Good night; sleep well. See you tomorrow."

The green clad noble turned away and strode the opposite way they had come. Madison grimaced; right now, Xander was the only friend she had in the human world. She gave a silent sigh and followed Nick and LeeLee's path.

0o0o0o0

The king and queen of Briar Woods were very suspicious as they sat down with their son and his two guests. Udonna could hardly believe her son had brought home two young ladies in as many days. She had waited for years to meet the kind of girl her Bowen would choose, but this was confusing for the redheaded queen.

Leanbow was equally concerned. His son had always wanted to have grand adventures, not meet maidens. And he had been pleased when Nicholas had brought the silent lass home; he was proud that Nicholas wanted to help those in need. But the king did not feel at ease with this new young woman. He could not quite put his finger on it, but he felt something was wrong.

Nick, however, was completely oblivious to his parents' unspoken concerns. He was sure this was what love felt like. He found LeeLee interesting and beautiful, and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. He wanted to make sure she never had to lift a finger for her mother again.

"And what about Michelle?" the little voice from the beach nagged. "She needs your help as well. And just this morning, it was she who was on your mind. You are fickle, young prince. You are not in love, but in lust."

Briar Woods' future ruler ignored the voice again. He wanted so much with the pretty blond; there was only one thing he could do.

"LeeLee, will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Little Mermaid**

Queen Udonna was the first to react. "Absolutely not, Nicholas. You are out of your mind. Go on, get up to bed. I shall summon the physician at once." The redheaded queen got out of her seat and attempted to move towards her son, but Leanbow caught his wife and gently sat her back down.

"Udonna, my love, as much as I hate to argue with you, our son is a grown man now. If he wishes to wed the young lady, who are we to deny him?" King Leanbow looked at his son pointedly. "As long as you are sure this is what you want, my son."

Nick answered his father with a grin. "Yes. This is what I want. LeeLee?"

Everyone's eyes shifted to the newest guest. Prince Nicholas looked hopeful and eager, King Leanbow apprehensive, Udonna absolutely furious, and Madison hurt. LeeLee swallowed uncomfortably at the sight of the blue princess' shocked and confused expression. If LeeLee had had someone other than her mother, she would have turned the prince down.

But Mother was the only family she had ever known, and keeping Madison from Nicholas was a critical part of the sea witch's plot for revenge against the royal family of Atlantis. Trying to ignore the guilt she felt, LeeLee turned to Nick and grasped his hand. "Yes, Your Majesty, I will marry you."

Nick smiled happily at LeeLee's acceptance of his proposal. "Most excellent. I realize this is very sudden, of course, but I must confess that I find you absolutely intriguing. I feel like I must know everything about you, and now we have all the time in the world."

LeeLee forced herself to play the part of a happy young bride–to–be. She put on a big smile and nodded her golden head. "Yes, we do. And why should we wait? Let's get married…tomorrow." She noticed that Princess Madison's jaw dropped, and then her brown eyes narrowed.

"Absolutely!" Nicholas agreed enthusiastically. "I have the best idea. We shall take our guests out on the yacht and get married there. After the ceremony and reception, we can go off on an adventure together." Already Nick's eyes were shining with this prospect.

Queen Udonna continued to frown. She spoke stiffly, "Well then, I suppose we ought to be making plans if you insist upon going through with this so suddenly. I must say, Bowen, you have come to a decision rather suddenly. I seem to remember a certain young prince saying very recently that he wasn't ready to be married."

Nick calmly met his mother's critical gaze. Normally, he always did as his parents wished him to. It was all that kept him in the safety of Briar Woods' borders. But it was fine with him if his parents thought he was rushing into his marriage with LeeLee. Something was telling him that this was the right thing to do.

No one noticed the blue princess slip away from the room.

0o0o0o0

Somewhere deep in her cave, Necrolai let out a slow, evil laugh. The sound of it made both King Daggeron and Princess Vida stiffen instantly. "On your guard, Vida," Daggeron said quietly. He saw her nod just as they were finally joined by Necrolai.

"Well, well," she cooed sickeningly. Daggeron's brown eyes narrowed to mere slits as he regarded the sea witch. She wore a look of triumph on her once pretty face that only served to make the merman king angrier. The triton began to glow, and Vida placed a hand on her father's shoulder.

He tried to remain calm. Necrolai was a sly, crafty creature. If he lost his temper, she could easily decide to give him false information, and then he might never get his youngest daughter back home safely. He pictured Madison's face, kind and smiling. She reminded him of Queen Julia so very much. "Necrolai, I need to know what happened to my daughter. Please."

The evil smile on the sea witch's face only proceeded to grow. She had expected the king of the land to come storming in and demand that she bring Princess Madison back. But Necrolai had not anticipated that Daggeron would be prepared to beg for information about his daughter. This new knowledge would make it that much easier to manipulate him to get exactly what she wanted.

"Certainly, Your Highness. Your daughter came to me with the most heart wrenching of tales. It seems she has fallen in love with a human boy. She found herself forbidden to see him. So, being the generous person I am, I decided to help the sweet princess. After all, the only thing I ever wanted was to help those who seek my talents. I gave her a tonic."

Necrolai's too–innocent tone was quickly infuriating both Daggeron and Vida. The pink princess' big brown eyes became impossibly narrow as she listened to the sea witch's story. It was plain to all that were present that Necrolai was mocking Daggeron's decision and gloating about the fact that Madison had turned to a complete stranger for aid.

"Spit it out already," Vida snarled, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "We need to bring my sister home, and you're _going_ to help us. Tell us what you did to her." If Vida had had possession of her father's triton, she would have destroyed everything she laid her eyes on.

The sea witch merely continued to smirk evilly. "I see someone has their father's temper," she observed, still sounding very pleased with herself. "Anyway, as I was informing you, I gave Madison a tonic that would give her the appearance of a human."

Daggeron exchanged an uneasy glance with his eldest daughter. There was something the sea witch wasn't telling them; he could feel it. He tried to remember to stay calm. "There was something you asked her to do in return. You never let anyone use your services without some sort of payment. What did Madison promise?"

As soon as the words left the king's mouth, he knew whatever he was about to hear was Necrolai's trump card, and therefore what would horrify him the most.

"In exchange for legs and therefore freedom from your silly little rules, Madison gave me her voice. We had a deal: if she and the human boy she loves kiss within three days, her voice will be returned to her and she will live happily ever after. But if not…"

Daggeron swallowed uncomfortably. He definitely did not like the way Necrolai had let her voice trail off. It sounded very ominous to the king. He was trying to make himself speak when his eldest daughter beat him to it.

"If they don't kiss, what will happen to Maddie?" questioned the pink princess in a low, dangerous sounding voice. "What did you manipulate her into promising, Necrolai?"

"If Madison fails, she is to live out the remainder of her days here with me in my garden of poor unfortunate souls who couldn't meet their parts of the bargain. It's not so bad. She'll have plenty of company." Necrolai smiled once more, showing every single one of her oddly pointed teeth.

The king nodded once, showing Necrolai that he understood the terms of the deal she had struck with his youngest daughter. "And how much longer does Madison have to kiss her human boy?" His voice was quiet, resigned.

"She has until sunset tomorrow. Would you like to see just how well darling little Madison is progressing with her task?"

Both King Daggeron and Princess Vida knew that things must be looking grim if Necrolai was willing to show them how Madison was doing. They shared yet another uneasy glance, and then the pink mermaid locked her faze with Necrolai's. "I want to see my sister."

Necrolai continued to be entirely too agreeable. She picked up the purple seashell she used to spy on people. With a wave of the sea witch's hand, Daggeron and Vida were greeted by an image of Princess Madison.

The younger mermaid princess was sitting alone in a semi–dark room. Her pretty face was tear stained; that much was clear. Daggeron felt a lump rise in his throat as he stared at the heart breaking picture in front of him. She was clearly absolutely miserable. And things were only going to get worse…

King Daggeron tore his gaze away from his youngest daughter and gave the sea witch a long, hard look. He knew now what he had to do to keep his daughter safe.

"Necrolai, if Madison fails, I will take her place."

0o0o0o0

Princess Madison sat alone in her bedroom at the palace. How could this possibly have happened? How could Nicholas have forgotten about her so very quickly and become so attached to a girl he'd known for an hour? How could he wish to marry LeeLee?

The confused mermaid–turned–maiden buried her pretty face in her hands. She sobbed soundlessly, feeling betrayed. She had thought she would accomplish her mission, and therefore would get to live happily ever after with Nicholas. Now she wasn't sure.

She was terrified of the alternative. Princess Madison knew the poor creatures in Necrolai's strange garden had to live a miserable existence: bleak, empty, uneventful. She wondered exactly why the sea witch insisted on keeping them under her thumb the way she did.

There was a quiet knock on her bedchamber door. Of course, Maddie was not able to tell whoever her visitor was that she wished to be alone. The door opened to reveal LeeLee. Madison felt herself stiffen at the mere sight of her blond rival.

But LeeLee looked strangely guilty as she crossed the room and sat down next to Maddie on the bed. The blond gave the dark haired girl a small, nervous smile. Maddie did not give one in return, but this didn't seem to bother LeeLee.

"I know who you are," LeeLee told her, and Madison was surprised that LeeLee, whoever she was, truly sounded apologetic. "I'm so very sorry about this whole mess you're in. I'm not making it any easier for you."

Madison gave LeeLee a suspicious look. She did not like the fact that Nicholas' fiancée seemed to know too much. Looking around, the blue princess spotted a small stack of parchment, a little bottle of ink, and a quill on top of the writing desk. Maddie unfolded herself from the bed and crossed to the writing supplies. She collected her equipment and returned to the bed.

The blue mermaid began scribbling furiously in Atlantean. When she gave the paper to LeeLee, it read:

_Who are you? How do you know so much?_

LeeLee sighed quietly, but she looked like she had known these questions would be inevitable. The blond girl took a deep breath to brace herself, and then she forced herself to meet Madison's gaze. "I'm Necrolai's daughter, Princess Madison."

It didn't surprise the green mermaid when Maddie gaped at her in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Little Mermaid**

"Father, are you sure about this?" Princess Vida questioned the Atlantean ruler. She could not believe her father would be willing to take Madison's place. Of course, the elder princess was worried about her sister's safety, but for Daggeron to sacrifice himself for Madison's mistake…

King Daggeron gazed at the pink mermaid sternly. "Vida, you do not understand the love I have for you and your sister. One day, when you have children of your own, you will. Madison has made a serious error in judgment by trusting Necrolai–" he tossed a dirty look in the devious hybrid's direction- "But she is still my daughter, and I will do what I can to protect her."

The pink mermaid didn't let her temper get the better of her for once. King Daggeron was right. Maddie had to come home safely. No matter how offended and furious Vida was at her sister's betrayal of their family and entire way of life, her father was doing the right thing for his children and the kingdom. She and Madison were Atlantis' future rulers; the kingdom's well being depended on them. "I remember what you told me, Father, and I will honor my promise."

Daggeron nodded in approval, and as he and Vida turned their backs on the diabolical sea witch, he gave his daughter a grim smile.

But Necrolai was not about to let the king go quite so easily. She had waited too long for her revenge. "Not so quickly there, Your Highness," she said, and the sneer was evident even though neither royal was actually gazing at her. Both princess and king paused and Necrolai swam in front of them, blocking their exit. "I do believe you have a contract to sign, Daggeron."

The king looked a bit uneasy at Necrolai's demand, but he knew he had to comply with the sea witch's wishes if Madison was to be returned home safely. "Of course," Daggeron replied, forcing himself to remain calm much as Vida had. He could not afford to anger Necrolai.

The hybrid sorceress gave the king an evil smile that quite honestly sickened His Majesty. With a wave of her hand, Necrolai produced a scroll of parchment. She presented it to the king with a flourish. She was plainly excited as she watched Daggeron sign his name. "Excellent. I will call at the palace tomorrow evening with news about Madison. She still has one day to succeed…"

Vida wanted to throttle Necrolai for the taunting tone the sea witch was using. The pink princess noted even as she tried to control her fiery temper, the tips of her fingers began to glow a soft golden color, much like her father's triton did when was in one of his rages. _'Strange'_ she thought as Daggeron seized her wrist and towed her from the sea witch's cave.

0o0o0o0

LeeLee waited for the princess to do something. So far all Madison had done was gape at her. Necrolai's daughter sighed very quietly. "Princess Madison, I never wanted to do this. I do not love the prince and I have no desire to marry him. But my mother…she's my only family. I'm sure you just understand…"

Maddie could tell that LeeLee was being sincere. And family _was_ important to the blue mermaid–turned–maiden, despite the fact that she had all but abandoned her father and sister. Finally she nodded and gave a small smile.

This little gesture gave LeeLee a pleasant feeling, as if she and the mute mermaid were forming the beginnings of a friendship. LeeLee had never had a friend her own age before; her life had revolved around her mother's schemes. And she liked the way it felt, sitting here with Madison, whereas her mother's plot made her so uncomfortable…

In the spirit of this alliance, LeeLee knew she had to do what was right, even if it meant turning her back on Mother. She had to speak to the prince, tell him the whole story. Perhaps he would think she was crazy, but LeeLee found she didn't really mind this thought. She had to help the princess. What Mother had planned…it was _wrong._

She spoke again. "Princess, as I am sure you have figured out, it was I who capsized your boat earlier today. I am terribly sorry for spoiling your moment with Prince Nicholas. It is plain to me that you love him so very much." The blond girl felt an extra stab of guilt as Madison's face lit up with a kind smile at the thought of the prince.

LeeLee pressed on. "I tell you this because my mother didn't wish to help you at all. The second you sought her assistance she was planning to overthrow your father and seek her revenge for making her become what she is now."

If Maddie had possessed the power of speech she would have let out a startled gasp. The pieces were all coming together. Of course the devious sea witch had known to use her desperate plea for help against her and her family. The youngest mermaid princess felt ashamed of her actions. If something happened to Vida or Father…

In a friendly gesture that came naturally, LeeLee put her arm around Madison's shoulders. "She hopes to have your father take your place in the event that you fail in your task." The raven haired girl looked at LeeLee in horror, and the blond squeezed her gently.

After a moment, Maddie pulled out of the friendly embrace and took the quill and parchment in her hands again. She resumed her frantic writing. When she handed it back to LeeLee, there was a short second message scrawled beneath the first.

_You have to tell Nicholas. This has to end._

As LeeLee finished reading, she nodded her golden head in agreement. "I won't let it happen, Your Highness. Necrolai may be my mother, but I can't condone her plot."

The green mermaid then stood up from Madison's bed. She gave the princess a reassuring smile and then she crossed to the door. "I am going to get the prince now, Your Majesty. We are going to explain this whole situation, and everything shall be fine. You can trust me."

Hesitantly, Maddie smiled back. Could LeeLee, a girl she had hated half an hour before, really be her ally? She had to be, it wouldn't have been so easy for her to turn her back on her mother otherwise. And after the warning LeeLee had just given her, Madison couldn't help but feel she had a new friend.

When Necrolai's daughter stepped out into the palace corridor, she ran straight into Queen Udonna. The red-haired woman still did not seem particularly thrilled about her son's sudden engagement to this young girl, but nevertheless, Udonna retained her grace. "Come along LeeLee, I am bringing you to the seamstress' quarters. You must be fitted for your wedding gown."

Udonna put her arm around her future daughter-in-law's shoulders and led her away. LeeLee was helpless to resist. How exactly was she to explain to Briar Woods' queen that Nicholas was needed to break a spell and prevent a complete disaster?

'_I'm sorry, Princess,'_ LeeLee thought as she was taken to a luxurious sewing room. She couldn't help but feel she had failed.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Little Mermaid**

Prince Nicholas woke the next morning feeling well rested and very excited. He could not believe he hadmet the girl he would marry. They would have a long, happy life together, and it would all start today.

He knew his mother and father were very concerned about this sudden marriage, but he knew he couldn't be making a mistake. LeeLee had saved his life; it was destiny.

The prince dressed for the day in a simple red tunic and black breeches; he would look far more presentable later at the ceremony. He exited his quarters feeling cheerful.

The palace was in an absolute frenzy. Servants were bustling around with linens and the best silverware, carefully packing the goods before delivering them to the stable boys to send down to the royal yacht docked in the harbor.

But despite all the chaos this wedding was causing, no one looked upset at the extra work. As he passed through the corridors, all the young men and women looked at him with happy smiles. Nick returned every grin sent his way; he was just as thrilled to have found Briar Woods' next queen as they all seemed to be.

Just as Nick was reaching the grand entrance hall of the palace, Lord Xander was escorted inside. Xander had been very puzzled as to why he had received a summons from Nicholas late last night, but from the hustle and bustle in the village, the green clad man had deduced that the prince was engaged.

"Xander," Nicholas said in greeting, and as Xander sunk into the customary bow, he thought he had never seen the prince so happy.

The young lord was just as excited. It was perfect that Madison was going to get everything she had ever wanted.

"Will you take a walk with me?" the prince asked. "There is something I would like to ask you." Xander nodded and turned back to the great oak door of the palace. Together, the two young men made their way down through the village to the harbor and climbed aboard the yacht.

Though the vessel had been the place of frantic activity since dawn, the process seemed to be sped up further now that the prince was here to oversee the preparations.

Nick and Xander watched as the collection of small round tables were covered with light blue cloths and place cards were set out. There was also a section for the four piece band to sit, and at the bow of the ship, a small altar was being set up. The prince looked around at the decorations and beamed. He and LeeLee's wedding would be perfect. He could not believe he was so fortunate.

"You said you wanted to ask me a question, Your Majesty," Xander prompted. Though Nicholas' cheerfulness at his good fortune was infectious, Xander wanted to find Madison and congratulate the princess on averting the disaster her friends had warned her of.

Nick glanced at his fellow young noble. "Please Xander, call me Nick.

And you are quite right; I did wish to speak with you…" The red clad prince cleared his throat, suddenly seeming a little bit nervous. "I've never been eager to make friends among the other young people of our class. But I must admit that I have taken a liking to you, Xander, and I should like to count you as my ally. I was wondering if you would like to come along with LeeLee and I on our trip. A king needs a good right hand man, and I'd like for you to be mine."

But the only part of this statement that Xander caught was the phrase "LeeLee and I." The dark haired man felt his jaw drop. "What do you mean, you and LeeLee? _That's _who you are engaged to?" Xander spluttered.

Nicholas nodded slowly, now questioning his decision to invite Xander along on his trip. "Of course LeeLee is my fiancée. There's something about our relationship that no one else knows. I had been planning on announcing it at the ceremony…" The prince's voice trailed off, and he saw a look of annoyance briefly flash across the green-favoring nobleman's face.

"What were you going to announce at the ceremony?" Xander pressed. He could not believe Nick wanted to marry LeeLee and hoped to the hind this sudden engagement.

"On my birthday, I nearly drowned. But a girl dragged me to shore, and she got the water out of my lungs. Then she sang to me; it wasn't a tune I had ever heard before, but I did not forget that voice. Well, Xander, LeeLee was my rescuer. It was destiny." That same euphoric grin settled on the prince's face once more.

Xander nodded. "I must…return home to ready myself for our journey. I thank you for inviting me along, Your Majesty. I congratulate you on your engagement." And without waiting for the prince to reply, Lord Xander turned on his heel and strode back through the village.

0o0o0o0

Madison had woken that morning to a frantic LeeLee shaking her arm. The blue princess hadn't been willing to be very friendly towards her blond rival after the stunt she had pulled the previous night.

But LeeLee had hastily explained to the raven haired princess that she hadn't been given the opportunity to speak to Prince Nicholas. She had been interrupted by Queen Udonna and taken to the tailors' wing for the wedding gown to be fitted. She said this with such a sincerely apologetic face that all the doubts Maddie had formed about LeeLee's true motives had vanished.

They didn't have much time to themselves to discuss their next move. Hardly ten minutes had passed since LeeLee had finished her tale when the door to Maddie's bedroom opened and the queen bustled in. She swept them both off to visit the seamstress, and a plan could hardly be formed with all those extra ears listening.

After several hours of measurements and adjustments, the two girls were dismissed from the seamstress' workshop. "I think we shall find some lunch," LeeLee announced casually. There was no response other than a slight smile from the tailor, and then the two girls all but dashed to the door.

As they entered the palace corridor, they ran into none other than Lord Xander, fresh from his seaside trip with the prince. When he saw Madison, he smiled and then spoke hastily, "Princess, Nicholas plans to wed LeeLee and-" the green clad noble stopped dead when he saw the aforementioned blond standing at the blue mermaid's side. "What did you tell Nick? You didn't rescue him, LeeLee, Madison did." It was easy to see Xander was working himself up into quite a rage.

The brunette princess put a hand on her friend's arm. The expression on Maddie's face perfectly conveyed that he needed to calm down. He did, but his dark eyes were still narrow as he regarded LeeLee.

"I'm from Madison's...world," LeeLee informed the green lord in a cool, distant tone. I'm trying to help the princess succeed in defeating my mother's plot."

Xander couldn't believe his ears. This whole situation could just not get any stranger. "Wait a moment. You said the sea witch is your mother? And you _don't_ want her to get her revenge on Maddie's father?" He continued to look at the blond girl suspiciously.

LeeLee met Xander's accusatory glare calmly. "All my life I've watched my mother scheme to ruin people's dreams, Lord Xander, and I've always gone along with her. She is my only family. But this time, it's too much. I promise, I am on your side." There was nothing but conviction in the green mermaid's eyes.

It would have been wonderful and very beneficial if they had been given the chance to put their heads together, but the queen demonstrated her awful timing once more. She appeared in the corridor, now dressed for the wedding in a light pink silk gown, her long red locks twisted up into an elegant bun. She stood between the two young ladies, a hand on each of their shoulders. "Come along, my dears. Your dresses have been sent ahead to the yacht," she murmured. "Lovely to see you as always, my lord," Udonna added to Xander. "Care to join us in our carriage? We have room for one more."

Xander bowed before Briar Woods' queen. "The pleasure is all mine, my queen," he said in his thick accent. The green noble fell into step beside Madison, and quartet made their way down to the stables.

Then they were joined by King Leanbow. The king complimented the three women very generously, and he too, informed Lord Xander what a pleasant addition he was to their little party.

The three younger passengers in the carriage were very quiet. Things were happening too quickly, and time was running out.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Little Mermaid**

When the king and queen's carriage arrived at the docks, the already frantic workers shifted into overdrive. Once the party had boarded the vessel, the king and Xander were led one way, while Udonna, Madison and LeeLee were ushered into a dressing room.

Right away, attendants began to tug off the two young ladies' gowns. Udonna had selected a light blue satin gown for Madison. "You look lovely in blue, my darling," she said kindly to the silent maiden. Madison could only offer a shy smile in response as the maid assigned to her finished sliding the garment over her.

For LeeLee, the bride-to-be, there was a white dress made of a light, airy material. It was styled in the latest fashion, tight to her waist where it poofed into a very full skirt. Udonna smiled at her future daughter-in-law, though the gesture seemed much more forced.

"I must go take my place. You will be given your cues very shortly. Remember, LeeLee, this is your big day. The kingdom is thrilled to have a new princess at last." Udonna, ever diplomatic, was very accomplished saying the right things, even if she was not entirely honest. For some reason that she could not quite put her finger on, the queen felt her son's silent friend was a better match.

When the queen had gone, LeeLee turned to the blue princess. "We haven't much time, Madison. I think we are going to have to postpone the wedding, providing we can think of the proper distraction, of course." LeeLee furrowed her brow, deep in concentration.

Finally, an idea struck the blue mermaid. She got her blond companion's attention, and once LeeLee turned, Maddie began to pantomime. "Of course!" LeeLee exclaimed once she had interpreted the blue mermaid's actions. "I shall 'fall' overboard." It was the best plan either maiden could come up with, and since the sun was beginning to turn orange rather than golden, they did not exactly have a lot of options.

0o0o0o0

In the Atlantean palace, King Daggeron was holding a meeting. The king merman was giving his eldest daughter advice about what to do when Necrolai came to make good on the contract."Daughter, I know you have my temper. But I beg you, do not pick a fight with Necrolai. The sea witch has unbelievable power. She has absolutely nothing to lose by challenging you."

Vida looked at her father with angry brown eyes. "Father, how stupid do you think I am? Necrolai has destroyed our family. I will not try to fight her." King Daggeron looked greatly relieved at this promise from his eldest daughter.

The pink princess continued to reassure her father. "When Madison comes home, we will start preparing the coronation ceremony immediately. You leave the kingdom in good hands, Father. I do not believe Madison will stray to the human world again. She has been the cause of much trouble to the kingdom recently, but I am certain she will now see how dangerous getting involved with humans can be."

Daggeron gave his eldest daughter a grim smile. He could only hope that Vida was right about Madison. He had taught his girls well; he left his kingdom in good hands, as Vida had said. He was not worried about himself. He was frightened about the devious sorceress' plans for his daughters. They would be very powerful together, that was true, but they would also be inexperienced compared to the sea witch.

The king did not voice these opinions and concerns, however. Instead he swam to Vida's side and then put his arms around her. "I'm certain everything will work out, Vida. I have faith in you, and in Madison. You will both do well. I could not have prepared the two of you for becoming queens any better." Daggeron was not usually a sentimental person, but the pink mermaid could tell that her father was tearing up a bit.

Not wanting these last few moments to be tainted by her father being upset, Vida pulled back and grinned. "Maddie and I were born for this. Plus, we have Toby as an advisor, and Chip to make sure we still have fun…"

The princess' tactic worked, and her father returned the smile. He could go through with his promise to the sea witch with no regrets. His daughters had each other, and they had friends to get them through the difficult days ahead.

0o0o0o0

Above the surface, Prince Nicholas was pacing. King Leanbow placed a hand on his son's shoulder, effectively stopping the young prince in his tracks. "Son, I must ask that you calm yourself. The ceremony is in an hour's time. Pacing will not speed things up." The king spoke firmly but not harshly to his only child. And then he smiled at the heir to the throne. "There's nothing to be worried about, Nicholas. I know this is very sudden, but I honestly believe you know what you are doing. There must be a very good explanation as to why you have chosen to make LeeLee your wife."

With that said, the king of the land removed his hand from his son's shoulder. He then nodded at Xander before leaving the room.

When Nick was alone with his green clad friend, he resumed pacing. He did indeed look worried, but somehow Xander didn't think LeeLee was the only source of the prince's anxiety.

Almost as if Nick was reading the young lord's thoughts, he stopped abruptly in his pacing and looked into Xander's brown eyes. "I have come to count you as my friend," the prince began, and it made Xander wonder briefly if the prince was going to repeat his speech from earlier. There was a moment's pause before the prince spoke again. "I know I have informed you of the reason I desire to marry LeeLee. But I am beginning to wonder if my mother was correct in saying this marriage is too rushed."

Xander wanted to tell the prince that he _was_ making a mistake, that he had chosen the wrong girl. He wanted to tell the prince that Madison was the maiden who had saved his life, and that by marrying LeeLee, Nicholas was going to ruin all that Madison had worked for. However, the green clad noble had a feeling that if he told the prince Maddie's story, he wouldn't be believed.

Instead, the young lord 'continued to play the part of a loyal friend. "Why do you think that?" Xander crossed his fingers for some piece of information that would be helpful to Madison. "While it is true that you are newly acquainted with LeeLee, did you not tell me that she saved your life?"

There was silence for a moment. When Nicholas answered, he spoke slowly. "You are going to think me insane, Lord Xander. Ever since my birthday, I have been very confused about certain things. As I have told you, when I fell overboard, I was towed back to land by a beautiful young lady. Then, when she was sure I was well, she sang to me." At this point, the prince looked to Xander make sure he was following.

"With all due respect, that does seem simple enough. I should think it would be natural to have some sort of strong bond towards the lady who saved your life," Xander said kindly. He had to continue to play his role, and he had to play it well. He had to come off as knowing no more than the prince did about the events of his birthday. The young lord had a feeling that somewhere in the prince's tale was a piece of information that could save Madison from the sea witch.

Now a look that could only be described as guilt crossed Nicholas' face. "I suppose it is easy to understand, up to this point. But you see, LeeLee looks nothing like the girl I remember that day at the beach."

Lord Xander did his best to look confused at this "revelation" of the prince's. At the very least, Nick believed in his companion's bewilderment enough to continue to speak.

"The other maiden, the mute one, she is the one I saw when I came 'round. But how can it be?" The future ruler of Briar Woods rubbed his temples before turning to look at Xander once more. "And though by proposing to LeeLee I have made a promise, I do not believe I can go through with the wedding. Not until I know the truth."

"I think that is very wise of you, Nick," the green clad noble informed the prince. "From what you have told me, something does not add up." Xander then made a show of taking his watch from his pocket, and Nicholas flinched a bit at the sight of it. He knew he was running out of time.

Finally Nick had to go and inform his guests that there was not going to be a wedding after all. He took a deep breath before crossing the small room to the door. Xander followed the heir to the throne up to the deck, where every lord and lady in the kingdom was awaiting the ceremony.

As Nicholas made his way up to the alter where the priest stood, excited whispers broke out among the crowd. The prince flinched again. He hated to disappoint those who had gathered to witness the expansion of the royal family. But his heart could not allow him to wed LeeLee. Not until the event of his birthday were revealed.

The prince cleared his throat. "My esteemed guests, I am honored that you have all chosen to attend my wedding, especially at such short notice." There was quiet laughter from some of the assembled crowd, Nick smiled slightly at the nobles before masking his face with grimness once more. "I am afraid that the wedding will not be taking place today."

A simultaneous gasp rang out over the guests, including the king and queen. The prince closed his eyes, not wanting to see all the looks he was surely receiving from the aristocrats of Briar Woods. "I made a mistake. I am sorry, but if I were to go through with this marriage, I fear I would not make LeeLee or myself happy."

Without saying a word to each other, King Leanbow and Queen Udonna rose from their seats and made their way to Nicholas' side. Udonna embraced her child. "Bowen my son, I am proud of you. If your heart does not truly belong to LeeLee you should not make her your wife," she told him quietly. Then the redheaded queen pulled back and kissed her son's cheek.

King Leanbow quieted the swarm of nobles. "I know this news is a bit disappointing to all of you. I cannot say it was the best timing on my son's part." Nick winced once more at his father's words. "Do not fear. The reception will go on as planned, and we will all have a grand time."

At this point, Madison and LeeLee were making their way up to the deck. Nick spotted his now ex-fiancée and he went to her side, hoping to explain. The prince took her hand and led her to an unoccupied area at the stern of the yacht. The nobles were now occupying themselves with the buffet that had been laid out, so there was a bit of privacy for the pair.

Nicholas did look apologetic, LeeLee had to admit. Before he could start to clarify his reasons for calling off the wedding, the blond gently laid a hand on his arm. "I understand," she said kindly, and this caused Nick to give a relieved smile.

"I do hope we can be friends, LeeLee," the prince said. "Perhaps, in time, once we have gotten to know each other far better, a proper romance will develop."

But even as the words were leaving Nick's mouth, a slight expression of doubt crossed the young prince's face. This was not what he wanted, not at all.

The two were then joined by Lord Xander and Princess Madison. The mute maiden gave Nick a look of sympathy, and he smiled at her. "Everything is quite alright," the red clad heir informed the newcomers.

As Xander and LeeLee spoke quietly to one another, a thought occurred to Nicholas. Now that he had both girls together where no one else could hear them, he could get an explanation at long last.

"LeeLee," he began, "I wonder if you might tell me something…"

At the sound of her name, the young blond looked up. "Of course," she said carefully, glancing around to make sure no one had wandered too close. If she spoke quietly, none of the nobility would overhear the strange tale she was about to tell Nicholas.

"You were not the one to save me from drowning on my birthday, were you?" It was a simple, direct question, not harsh or accusatory. The prince's brown gaze was locked on LeeLee as he waited for a reply.

Finally, the blond mermaid began to speak. "No, Your Highness. It was Madison who saved you." LeeLee looked to the blue princess, who in turn focused on Nick. "I promise, now we can explain everything, but first you have to kiss Maddie."

"Kiss her?" Nick echoed in disbelief. "How do you know her name? _Is_ that your name?" he added to Madison. She nodded and gave a nervous smile.

Xander was looking out at the horizon. Everything was about to be lost. The green lord brushed past LeeLee and gave Madison a gentle push towards Nick. "Just do it; it's almost too late."

"Correction: it _is_ too late," LeeLee muttered as the sun sunk over the horizon line.

Madison's body was engulfed in a light blue cloud, causing Nick to stare in shock. This did not go unnoticed by the nobility aboard the yacht, and several of the ladies screamed. "What's happening to her?" the prince demanded, trying to move towards the princess in hopes of aiding her. LeeLee and Xander held him back.

When the cloud dissolved, Madison had been transformed back into a mermaid. "Oh Nick, I wanted to tell you," she told him with real sorrow in her voice. Nick knelt in front of her and pulled her close, being careful of her tail.

"It was you all along."

Madison nodded weakly. She felt dizzy. LeeLee noticed this at once and knew Madison needed water.

"Nicholas, she's going to die. You have to let her go," LeeLee said frantically. The blond mermaid and Xander worked to force the prince release the blue princess, despite Nick's protests. Then the two carefully lifted her over the side of the yacht and gently slid her into the ocean.

"Tell me everything," Nicholas ordered in a cold voice.

A dark shape was beginning to rise from the ocean. "It all started with that," the green mermaid said with a touch of bitterness. Nick looked to where she was pointing and let out a gasp.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Little Mermaid**

While Madison and her friends had been stopping a wedding above the surface, Atlantis had seen its own fair share of action.

The sea witch entered the kingdom's borders for this first time since her banishment. As she moved boldly through the main square, several merpeople screamed and moved to protect their children. Necrolai just laughed evilly, bringing a feeling of dread to all who saw her.

As the sea witch approached King Daggeron's palace, she was halted by a pair of guards. Necrolai merely smirked. "I have business with His Majesty," she said coolly. "If you wish to remain as you are, you won't think of challenging me." The guards exchanged a glance and reluctantly moved aside.

She found her way through the castle easily. With a careless wave of her hand, the doors to the throne room parted. As Necrolai had expected, Princess Vida was at her father's side, along with Toby and Chip. She graced the four merpeople with her customary evil smirk. The eldest princess lunged, but the yellow merman caught her by the wrist and held her back.

This little show of rage only amused Necrolai more. She was even a tiny bit impressed by Vida. Perhaps the girl would even be good for a fight. Being a Rocca, Vida would have plenty of raw power at her disposal, but it was nothing Necrolai couldn't handle. Still, she would enjoy toying with the princess before the _real_ fun began.

King Daggeron had not missed the look in the sea witch's eyes as she assessed his oldest daughter. "You will not touch her," he snarled fiercely, shoving the glowing gold triton in her face.

Necrolai met the king's angry gaze, completely unfazed. "I wouldn't dream of it," the sea witch cooed. "However, if she starts it, rest assured _I_ will finish it." No one present missed the threat in her statement. Chip shifted a little bit, as if he were trying to shield Vida from view. Necrolai made a note of the movement. Knowing her opponents' weaknesses was always to her advantage.

At this point, Daggeron turned back to his daughter. "You promised me, Vida," he said in a low voice. Vida nodded solemnly. He sighed before removing his crown and placing it on Vida's head. "You're ready," Daggeron assured the pink mermaid. He handed over the triton before slowly turning back to Necrolai.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Necrolai said in a sinister tone. "Vengeance is sweet, Daggeron." The sea witch produced the contract Daggeron had signed and waved it tauntingly in his face. "Sunset will be happening in exactly one minute, and then you are mine. Any last words?"

"Honor your promise." Necrolai let out a snort, but this time the triton glowed from Vida's anger rather than the king's. Daggeron looked to his advisor. "You have always been a good friend to me, Toby, and you do your job well. Continue to do so. And as for you, Chip…"

The red haired merman jumped slightly, but regained his composure easily enough. "Yes, Your Highness?"

Daggeron smiled fondly at his children's oldest friend. "Take care of them. For me."

Necrolai snapped her fingers impatiently. "Very touching. I'd love to hear more of your sappy good-byes with your precious family, but I believe you belong to me now."

The king squared his shoulders. "Do what you must," he told her. Necrolai cackled with malicious glee.

Much like with Madison's transformation, Daggeron's body was soon obscured in a cloud, this one golden in color. It swirled around him like a tornado, and when the remains drifted away, all that was left of Daggeron was a shriveled gray creature.

"Daddy," Vida said quietly, her voice wracked with sorrow. She had known what would happen when the contract was fulfilled, but seeing her once powerful father transformed in such a way was still a shock.

Necrolai took complete advantage of this fact. She allowed a grin to creep slowly over her face before raising her hand and pointing at Vida. A bolt of black energy shot from the tip of Necrolai's finger, heading straight for the princess.

It would have been easy for Necrolai to murder the pink mermaid then and there. However, her curiosity was proving to get the better of her. She wanted to see just how powerful Vida would grow to be.

Though the blast wasn't powerful enough to kill Princess Vida, she had definitely not been expecting the attack. Caught off guard, the pink mermaid dove for cover, dropping her newly acquired triton in the process. As Chip and Toby went to Vida's aid, Necrolai picked up the coveted item. She held it tightly in her clawed hand, feeling its power add to her own.

Vida looked at the sea witch with a snarl carved on her face. "You give that back, you monster. It's mine. I'm the queen of Atlantis now, and that's _my_ triton."

Yet another sinister laugh rose from the sea witch's throat. "No it's not, you silly little girl. It's mine. Now get out of my sight and I may just spare your life. Unless you want to end up like Daddy Dearest…" As Necrolai's voice trailed off, she allowed her usual smirk to cross her face. Vida had her father's temper, and Necrolai needed to see just how much of a threat the princess was going to be.

Forgetting her oath to King Daggeron, Vida lunged for Necrolai in a blind rage. The pink princess seized the triton and tried to pull it from the sea witch's grasp. This attempt was met with a sharp jab that punctured the princess' tail in three separate places.

The rightful heir to the Atlantean throne let out a gasp of pain and shock. "You monster," Vida snarled again, curling her hands into fists. Blood was beginning to flow from her wounds. Chip sent Necrolai the deadliest glare he could manage before gingerly folding Vida to sit comfortably in his arms.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," the yellow merman murmured to his friend. "It won't be so bad." Chip took another look at Vida's injury and winced. "At least, I hope it won't be too hard for the healers to treat."

Vida struggled, but Chip could be strong and forceful when he needed to be. "Let me go," she demanded, thrashing uselessly in the redhead's grip. "She won't get away with this in my kingdom as long as I'm still breathing!"

"I can easily arrange for you to _stop_ breathing," Necrolai cackled. She gripped the powerful weapon as tightly as she could, focusing all of her energy into it. The trident began to glow, but now it took on an aura of black energy rather than the usual golden color. Necrolai then pointed the stolen artifact at the portrait of Queen Julia. With a blast of black energy, the painting was destroyed.

The princess let out an enraged yell and kept struggling to free herself. Toby placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself Vida. You are losing too much blood and are sure to get yourself hurt worse if you try to fight her again." The older merman now focused on Chip. "Get her out of here."

As Vida was carried away, Necrolai waved mockingly. She destroyed the rest of the lavish throne room with a few bolts of her magic. Satisfied that the room was now in ruins, Necrolai then exited the palace. It was time to show everyone who was in charge.

Necrolai made her way past the deserted market in the main square. The merpeople had all gone to hide in their homes. Maybe her new subjects weren't as stupid as she had assumed. The sea witch once again focused her energy into King Daggeron's triton, pointing it at herself this time.

The power she directed at herself was going to transform her into a much larger version of herself. She would go to the surface to collect her daughter, and then they could start their new reign as Queen and Princess of Atlantis. Along the way, she would take the opportunity to taunt little Madison, and if the blue princess proved to have a temper, she would be joining her sister in the infirmary.

She was close to the surface now, and from the gasps and screams she was hearing, the humans were terrified at what was rising up from the ocean's depths. Necrolai chuckled darkly as she broke the surface. Right off the shore, a yacht was anchored, and she spotted her daughter standing on the deck.

"Hello darling, did you miss me?" Necrolai asked, laughing again as the nobles on the ship continued to scream. "Come daughter, the ocean is ours now. I will take you home to the new palace, and we will live like the royalty we are."

LeeLee shook her head. "You are wrong to do these things, Mother! I want nothing to do with you! Give Madison her father's triton and go back to the cave. You've done enough damage to everyone's lives as it is."

Necrolai had known her only daughter had befriended the younger princess. However, she had only believed LeeLee to be acting, wanting to gain Madison's trust before stabbing her in the back. Necrolai had underestimated LeeLee's desire to be good; had assumed her daughter only wanted to follow in her footsteps. "Ungrateful brat! All of this was for you! Daggeron banished me, and you by extension. You were forced to live in a cave instead of a home. My revenge was for you, LeeLee, and now you have betrayed me."

While this exchange had been taking place, Prince Nicholas had been kneeling at the side of his family's yacht. He was holding Maddie's hand and feeling like a moron for not seeing the truth before. On the other hand, now that he knew the truth, he was not going to allow this creature to harm anyone else ever again. Nick gave the mermaid's hand a squeeze and flashed her a quick smile. Then he stood and began to take charge of the situation.

"Captain, take the ship back to the docks so the passengers can get to safety. Father, select a crew of your best sailors to accompany me and prepare the battle fleet."

Queen Udonna let out a gasp and pressed her hand to her heart. "Absolutely not Nicholas, you will be going to safety with the guests."

Nick could not believe his mother. Here was a real opportunity for him to be the hero he's always dreamt of being, and she was still insisting on treating him like a child.

"No," he said finally. "I am going to fight this creature, Mother. I'm going to be king one day, and it is time I am treated like a man. It is my duty to both my kingdom and my family to fight in this battle."

The queen looked ready to protest, but King Leanbow put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "Udonna my darling, our son is right. This is his job." Queen Udonna did not seem comforted in the slightest, but she kept her mouth closed. King Leanbow nodded at his son, his brown eyes shining with pride at Nicholas' desire to defend his kingdom. Then he turned to the captain, who was standing at the wheel looking uncertain. "What are you waiting for? I believe your prince gave you an order."

"Yes, Your Majesty. We'll have her anchored in no time."

As the nobles crowded together speaking fearfully and the crew got busy turning the ship around, Xander and LeeLee came to stand at the prince's side.

"I'm with you, Nick," Xander assured the red clad man beside him. "Til Necrolai's gone."

"Me too," LeeLee added. "My mother needs to be stopped."

Nicholas smiled at his two friends. "I must say I count myself lucky to have the two of you as comrades. I hope I can say that for many years to come."

The trio was then approached by the king and queen. Udonna still looked uneasy about the decision her little Bowen had made, but she was trying to seem supportive. Nick gave his mother a reassuring smile before turning his attention to his father. Leanbow was holding an oddly shaped item wrapped in red velvet.

"This was going to be a wedding gift, but seeing as there is no longer a wedding…" Leanbow pressed the package into the prince's hands. "You will need this in your battle."

Nicholas knew what it was. He peeled the wrappings away, revealing his father's sword. It was a fine weapon, handed down from father to son for generations. Tradition dictated it was received after fighting in your first battle. "This is your sword, Father, and I have not yet earned it."

"Fair enough, Nicholas. You _will_ earn it today. I am very proud of the devotion you are showing to the kingdom. You will be a fine king one day."

The prince got a good grip on his weapon. The weight would take a bit of getting used to, but it felt right. This sword would serve him well.

To Madison, watching from the sea below, he looked like a hero.

0o0o0o0

The healer on duty in the infirmary was able to tend to Vida's wound easily. The pink princess was given a tight bandage on her tail to stop the flow of blood. She was also advised to take it easy for the next few days. This set the already angry princess off.

"I do not know how you can tell me to take it easy. I got the injury from Necrolai the sea witch. She has overthrown my father, and it looks like I am on my own as far as getting the throne back goes. So I cannot take it easy!"

The healer looked taken aback at Vida's outburst and mumbled an apology. Chip gave the princess a brief, comforting hug. "You aren't alone, V. You have me, and Toby, and Maddie. We'll go find her right now, and the four of us will take care of everything. Maybe we can even find a way to bring your father back to normal."

Vida couldn't help what happened next. Chip just looked so sweet and earnest, and he really wanted to help her… The eldest princess pressed a quick kiss to the yellow merman's lips. Chip's face matched his hair. "Let's go," Vida ordered, looking much more like her usual spunky self.

"I'd bet Maddie is still at the surface, trying to protect the humans," Chip said, attempting to focus on helping Vida save Atlantis rather than the kiss he had just shared with his best friend.

Toby joined the two out in what remained of the palace corridor. "What's the plan, Your Majesty?"

The younger merpeople filled him in on their decision to search for Madison at the ocean's surface. The advisor agreed to accompany them, and together they left Atlantis, hoping there would be a good reason to return.

0o0o0o0

Prince Nicholas was standing on the deck of the ship reserved for sea battles. He felt as ready as he could possibly be for the upcoming fight. Yes, he was very inexperienced when it came down to being in a real fight, but he was also brave and motivated. The entire country was at stake, with Necrolai still anchored in the ocean, firing jolts of black energy in random directions. It would take weeks, maybe months, to clean the kingdom of all the wreckage the sea witch was causing.

Xander and LeeLee had also been armed. LeeLee was afraid mortal weapons would not be very effective against her mother's magic, but she did not voice this thought. She gripped her small dagger tightly, hoping the combined force of she, Xander, Nick and the soldiers would be enough to stop the sea witch.

"We're within range now, Sire," one of the sailors informed Nick. "Give the order and we attack the beast."

"Excellent," Nicholas replied. "Give her everything you've got."

There was a resounding cheer from the men of Briar Woods' navy, and following the announcement there was a great deal of clattering as they readied their weapons in preparation for the battle.

Necrolai merely laughed darkly as she watched the pathetic humans launch their defense. As if a group of silly mortals could possibly hope to harm her, she who had vanquished the mighty King Daggeron and who was keeper of the triton. Hah. Let them come. This would be child's play.

The sea witch easily dodged the first few attacks the sailors threw her way. This did not seem to faze them, as they simply threw more spears her way. "Fire the cannons," Nicholas ordered.

"Aye, aye," the sailors complied, and small groups were formed as they worked together to load the weapons.

Toby, Chip, and Vida arrived at the surface as the first cannonball was shot. The humans fighting back was something none of them had expected to see, though it certainly helped. Princess Vida, much like LeeLee, did not think the humans' weapons would defeat the powerful sea witch, but with any luck they could weaken her.

Madison, who had been watching Nicholas and his crew fight, suddenly spotted her sister in the distance. Despite the bad blood between the two princesses, Maddie felt a grin split her face. With a quiet laugh, the blue mermaid dove into the sea. She swam as fast as she could, and upon reaching the trio of merpeople, she popped out of the water with a splash.

Though Vida did believe Necrolai coming to power was essentially her sister's fault, she was glad to see that Maddie was unharmed. The sisters embraced joyously. "Is Father terribly mad?" the blue princess asked. "How did Necrolai get Father's triton?"

"When Daggeron found out about the bargain you made with Necrolai, he took your place. He's now one of those gray things Necrolai had in her garden," Chip explained. Madison let out a gasp, and tears stung at her deep brown eyes. The redhead continued, "V had the triton, but Necrolai attacked her and took it away. She also hurt Vida."

Madison looked down, noticing for the first time that her sister was indeed sporting a bandage. "Oh, V…"

"Don't worry about me," Vida put in firmly. "We have to get Necrolai. It looks like your humans are putting up a good fight, but they're going to need our powers."

The blue princess looked confused. Vida took the liberty to explain. "I noticed as Father and I left the sea witch's cave that I was starting to glow, like the triton does when Father is mad. If both of us are mad, and we focus it all onto Necrolai, that may be enough to destroy her."

"But Nicholas is fighting her…"

Toby shook his head. "The prince and his men are not enough, Princess. You and Vida need to fight her with magic."

Necrolai released an angry roar as the crew made contact with one of the cannonballs. In a blind rage, one of her bursts of black energy destroyed the thankfully deserted yacht.

"She's weak," Toby decided, "That couldn't have felt good, and with the size of that last blast, she should have been able to destroy the whole fleet. Go girls, face her."

The sisters locked gazes and then nodded once. "Wish us luck, and get as far away as you can," Madison said finally. Then they took hold

"Well, if it isn't King Daggeron's little brats," Necrolai snarled. "Do you miss your daddy? Do you want to join him?"

Blood began to boil in the veins of the twin mermaids. A faint glow emitted from their hands, just as Vida had said. "The angrier we are, the stronger we are," Vida informed her sister. "We must get it from Father. Now concentrate."

Madison looked at Necrolai, thinking of all the heinous crimes the sea witch had committed against the royal family. Madison was not one to hold hate in her heart, but if the blue mermaid hates anyone, she hated the sea witch. The energy the princess' body was radiating began to crackle, as did Vida's.

Nick, who had been watching the princesses fight their own battle, suddenly had an idea. "Necrolai, look at me!" he commanded in a yell. "Your seconds are ticking away. Your life is about to end!"

And the prince of Briar Woods did a very brave thing. He raised his sword in the air and leapt from the ship. While in midair, Nick flung his sword with all his might, stabbing it into Necrolai's heart. The sea witch howled with rage as the prince dropped into the ocean/

The princesses chose this moment to strike. They released the magic they had been holding back. It combined into one single golden beam of light, traveling straight towards Necrolai.

The sea witch had time to look fearful right as the light hit her. She exploded into a shower of black magic, gone forever.

Vida seized the triton, smiling happily. Madison made her way to Nick, who was grinning at the success they had all seen today.

"Madison," he murmured, cupping her face in his hand. "Everyone is safe now. You're safe."

"And so are you."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Little Mermaid**

Madison felt a smile creep over her face as she spotted Nicholas making his way to her. She was excited to see him under happy circumstances for once. The blue princess could tell that he was as joyous as she was. He waved at her before breaking into a run for the shore.

"Good morning, Madison," he greeted her enthusiastically once he had caught his breath. "It looks like it is going to be a beautiful day." Nick settled himself on the sand, smiling at his companion. "Xander and LeeLee may or may not be joining us later. Xander is still giving LeeLee a tour of the kingdom."

The blue princess had been surprised to learn the young lord had taken a liking to LeeLee, especially after his initial distrust of her. But Nicholas reported that the two were indeed close friends now, maybe more. "She's all he ever talks about."

Maddie gave the red clad prince another smile. She knew how Xander felt; when she was at home with Vida, all she could talk about was Nick. "As long as they're happy together, I think we should be happy for them. LeeLee must have been very lonely growing up with Necrolai as her only company."

"I suppose you are right." Madison chuckled and nodded. "So what would you like to talk about today?" Nick asked.

"Tell me something about your day so far."

Nick brightened. "Father and I have finished planning our course for the trip. I am so happy to finally be having the adventure I always wished for. And I won't have to wait much longer. We leave tomorrow."

A shadow passed over Maddie's face. Nick noticed this immediately. "Don't fret, Maddie. It won't be forever. I'll back before you even have time to miss me."

The blue princess shook her head. "It's not your upcoming voyage that upsets me, Nick. I am glad you and your father are planning a trip together. But even when you do return, we will not be able to spend much time together."

Nicholas looked confused. "Why not? Surely you have earned your father's forgiveness. You and your sister did Atlantis a great service by killing Necrolai. And did you not tell me your father was able to restore your palace?" His eyes locked on hers.

"Father has been wonderful, actually. He's been telling us all about how proud he is of us. And he's shared some stories about Mother Vida and I had never heard before. Of course he is also very glad Necrolai is gone once and for all."

Maddie was beating around the bush. He knew there was a reason she had said they would not be able to see each other much, and he had to know what it was. Nicholas gave the princess' hand a gentle squeeze to prompt her.

The mermaid finally met the prince's gaze. "Father has decided he wants to step down as king. Vida and I are going to be crowned tomorrow afternoon."

Briar Woods' future king blinked. She certainly had not hinted at this before, and he had a lot to process as a result. "But you're so young. Younger than I am, even. I certainly know I am not ready to take over quite yet," he said finally.

His female companion's face fell slightly. "You don't think I can be a good ruler?" she asked sadly.

"Of course I don't think that. I think you'll be a wonderful queen. I just question your father's judgment in allowing you and your sister to take power at such a young age." But then Nick smiled his broad smile. "I know it will take time getting used to your new schedule, but I want to see you as often as possible once I return."

Even with these reassuring words, the blue princess still looked sad. "And we will see each other…until you find your future wife and I am pressured to find a husband. Eventually we will have to move on."

Nick shook his head and moved closer to her, ignoring the water that seeped into his clothes. "I won't let that happen. I swear it. We'll find a way, Maddie. I could never be with someone else." He kissed tucked a section of hair behind her ear and then kissed her forehead.

There was a polite cough from somewhere behind the couple. Madison turned to see Toby. She supposed she could not complain about the advisor coming to collect her; Daggeron had been very lenient about allowing her to come visit Nick.

"I'm coming Toby," the blue mermaid called over her shoulder. She turned back to the prince. "I'll try to come again tomorrow. Good-bye for now."

Nicholas watched as she swam out to join Toby. He wondered if what she had said about having to find a husband was true. Madison had certainly never mentioned an arranged marriage or even a suitor before. But perhaps if it was for the good of her kingdom…

The prince tried to imagine his Madison being forced to marry someone she didn't truly love. He tried to picture himself married to another young maiden and found he couldn't stand the very idea.

He would find a way for them to be together. He had to. He owed her at least that much.

0o0o0o0

The rest of the day passed in a blur for the young princess. She had a rehearsal for the coronation with Vida and a very enthusiastic Toby. Then she and her sister enjoyed a quiet dinner with their father before retiring to their bedroom for the evening.

Vida brushed Madison's raven colored hair until it shone and then weaved it into a thick braid. "You've been quiet today, Maddie," the pink mermaid said finally. "Something is troubling you. And it does not seem to me as though you are excited to become queen tomorrow."

Maddie attempted a smile for her older sister. "I…I miss Nick already, V. I wish I could have had more time with him. Tomorrow I will scarcely have time to think, let alone visit him before he leaves. And one day he'll find a beautiful girl to marry, and you'll have Chip…"

"You shouldn't think that way," Vida chided the blue princess. "You're a beautiful girl, Madison, and your nature is loving. You won't be alone. I promise." If Madison had been looking at her sister, she would have seen a smirk playing on Vida's lips.

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in," the princesses chorused, and a moment later their father was before them. He had a small, sad smile on his face.

"My daughters," Daggeron greeted them fondly. "Tomorrow is a very big day in your lives. I know you will meet all the challenges thrown your way with wisdom and with grace under fire. I would like you to know how proud I am of you. Both of you. And your mother would be, as well. I love the two of you very much."

He swam closer to the girls, pulling them into a tight hug. When he released them, he was wearing his stern fatherly face once more. "Now get to bed. I want you well rested."

"Yes Father," the girls said together. Daggeron waited until the girls had settled into bed before dimming the lights with his triton. He bid them goodnight again quietly before leaving.

No matter what he wanted for his youngest daughter, he could not bring himself to regret the decision he had made.

0o0o0o0

The same crowd that had been present for the twins' sixteenth birthday assembled in the throne room of the Atlantean palace. Hushed voices were murmuring to one another as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Though the kingdom had been surprised to learn Daggeron intended to step down, all agreed the princesses would be fine rulers.

Silence fell instantly as the doors opened to reveal the sisters. Trumpets began to blare as the pink and blue mermaids made their way up the aisle between the seats. Simultaneously, Vida and Madison spun to face the spectators before seating themselves in the two thrones.

King Daggeron appeared in the doorway. There was polite applause for the monarch as he followed the princesses' path to the front of the crowd. He smiled at his subjects before motioning for them to quiet down.

"Atlantis, it has been a privilege to be your ruler. I have learned much from my experiences as king. And now it is time for me to end my reign over you and leave my daughter as queen in my place."

As Madison listened to her father's speech, she began to feel overwhelming confusion. Daggeron had definitely said daughter in the singular form. But how could it be that he had changed his mind? He and Queen Julia had always prepared their daughters for the day they would _both_ be queens. The blue princess frowned and wondered what she had not been told.

A young merman with red hair made his entrance now. In his hands was a golden velvet pillow, upon which a delicate silver tiara rested. Chip stopped before the king, and Daggeron took the crown. The yellow merman beamed at the princesses. Madison saw her twin return the smile.

The king motioned to Vida. The elder princess rose from her throne at her father's signal. Daggeron lowered the crown onto Vida's head. "I crown you Queen Vida of Atlantis."

Vida's pink tail began to change to gold, signifying she was now ruler. The former king's golden color began to fade away, reverting to the navy blue color he had been born with. Madison watched her sister's transformation, jaw open.

"I don't understand, Father," she spoke up finally. "Is this my punishment for going to the surface? I will never be queen?"

The assembled crowd began to murmur again. They were silenced by the newly minted queen, who then turned to her sister. "You will be queen, Maddie. Just not of Atlantis."

Vida moved to her sister's side and embraced her tightly. "Best of luck, Maddie," she whispered. Then Vida caught Daggeron's eye. "He'll be leaving soon, Father. It has to be now."

Daggeron nodded in agreement with his oldest daughter. "I shall return soon. Come, Madison. We're going to take a little trip."

The blue princess gave her sister a scared look. Vida smiled encouragingly at Madison. This reassured the would-be human. Vida would never allow harm to come to her sister. Confident she was not being sent into exile, Maddie followed her father out of the palace.

He led her through the main square before beginning to rise upwards, as if he were intending to…

Madison's heart soared as she realized her father's destination. Could it be? She followed his lead, rising high above the kingdom she'd grown up in.

Father and daughter broke the surface at the same time. Daggeron gazed at his daughter's joyous expression and he knew this was what she truly wanted. "I will miss you."

"We will visit, like I did for years," Madison said. "Thank you, Daddy. So much."

Daggeron waved his trident in a wide, sweeping arch, and the young princess slowly began to form two legs. As she walked out of the waves, a sparkling blue dress materialized on her body.

Prince Nicholas could hardly believe his eyes. He had been waiting at the shore all day in hopes Madison would be able to keep her promise before his ship departed. And here she was, walking towards him with her arms outstretched.

The prince raced to his princess, spinning her around the second she was in his arms. He kissed her.

"But how?" he asked when they had parted. Nick gave her a smile, his arms still tight around her.

"Father changed his mind. This is what I wanted."

Together they turned to face the ocean. Daggeron was still watching his daughter, a sad look on his face. "Take care of her," the former king murmured before vanishing into the ocean's depths.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Little Mermaid**

_Five Years Later_

Queen Madison stood on the deck of the royal yacht, happiness radiating from her. She looked down at the infant swaddled in her arms, still marveling at the fact that she was now a mother.

The baby princess was now two months old. Today the royal family was out at sea to meet up with Madison's relatives. It would be the first time Vida and Daggeron would meet the newest royal.

Madison was excited to see her family again. Though Leanbow and Udonna had been welcoming to her, the raven-haired royal missed her sister and father and always looked forward to the times they were able to visit.

King Nicholas joined his wife, taking the baby from her arms. "She looks just like you," he murmured to Maddie. "The resemblance is uncanny. She will be a beautiful girl." The king kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Don't forget that she's got your eyes," Maddie reminded her husband. She smiled at Nick, moving closer to his side. "They'll be here soon. Xander mentioned when he spoke to Vida that they were all very anxious to see our daughter."

"You're right, Maddie, we are," came a familiar voice from the water. The king and queen of Briar Woods peered over the side of the ship to see Queen Vida and her husband. The merpeople sported identical grins.

Daggeron was nearby as well. "You are beautiful as always, Madison," he called to his youngest daughter. She beamed at her father before carefully handing the swaddled infant to her.

The former king looked at his first grandchild with admiration on his face. "She's lovely," Daggeron murmured. "Just like her mother."

Nicholas took his wife's hand. He knew how anxious she had been to introduce her father and sister to the young princess. Now that it had happened, she would be much more relaxed.

"Her name is Julia," Madison told the trio of merpeople. "After Mother, of course."

A look of sadness briefly crossed Daggeron's face. However, as Vida reached for her niece, the former ruler was smiling again. Vida and Chip began to coo over the baby princess.

The current queen of Briar Woods knelt on the yacht's deck, reaching for her father. "Are you happy, Father? All is well in Atlantis, I hope."

"Vida and Chip are fine monarchs. Atlantis prospers under their rule, and I am so proud to watch them learn to do their job. I want for nothing." He looked up at his human son-in-law. "I hope you are providing for my daughter and granddaughter, Nicholas." And then the former king smiled once more. "I can tell that you are. It is clear to me this is the best place for Madison to be."

Madison nodded before taking her daughter back from her sister. "I do feel we're all going to live happily ever after."


End file.
